A Thorny story
by Little Bones
Summary: Walt Disney Zorro : While Diego tries to learn more about a missing person, he is charged with murder, in spite of a recent injury that left him unable to use his right arm for a time. How can he get out of this trap when Zorro can't fight for him and without revealing himself while helping another? English version for "Une affaire épineuse"
1. Chapter 1

A thorny story.

Chapter 1:

While Diego and Bernardo are out on the property, they hear a sharp and repetitive noise. They exchange then a curious look. Nobody is supposed to work on this parcel of land. Intrigued, they lead their horses to the source of the noise and they arrive to a more wooded place. Then, they let their horses and they continue by walking. They arrive near a clearing where a youthful person is busy splitting wood. While they're hiding themselves in bushes, they observe this person.

"I wonder who it can be. ... I hope that my father knows about this, in the contrary this person risks to have a hard time. ... Yes I noticed, Bernardo, the shelter in which he must live is not very big, nor in a good state. Furthermore, this person must not have water at his disposal."

Suddenly, the stranger stops, feeling a sense of danger, as if someone is spying... The stranger turns quickly and looks around, but doesn't remark on anything except a tiny movement in the bushes which does not repeat. Maybe a little animal...

Diego and Bernardo observe with astonishment the reactions of the young person and Diego realizes then that she is on the edge… The youthful person takes back his work while Diego is waiting a good time before making sign to Bernardo to get back to their horses as silently as they came.

In spite of their discreetness, the worker smiles by seeing them. The stranger knows there is no risk... After all, the young De la Vega, which the stranger recognized, has a rather good reputation, save for his cowardice in facing action, except in certain circumstances witnessed in the past, and based on distant memories... There weren't all those problems then.

On the way, Bernardo notices that Diego seems to have changed their destination and he calls him out by stopping his horse.

"Yes, Bernardo, I'm thoughtful indeed. The state of that person unsettled me so much that I have forgotten what I wanted to do... You're right, Bernardo. We must not forget the principal reason of our outing. After all, I'll surely learn more on that person just by listening to the town gossip. I don't want to harm that person and I doubt that my father or the vaqueros are informed about its presence."

Once at the pueblo Diego and Bernardo went down to the tavern. The mood was as festive as temperate. Diego saluted some acquaintance, then, while Bernardo takes his place at the bar, Diego takes a seat not very far from the one where the Señor Galindo was and which, lost in his mind, didn't seen the young De la Vega. Diego sat in a way not to be seen easily when entering in the tavern and the waiter was accustomed to serving Diego. He always took a little glass of wine so that he didn't ask him anymore and served him automatically. A time silent, the magistrado suddenly raises up his head and, greeting one of his friends, he invites him to his table.

"So, what did you learn?"

"Nobody seems to know what's become of the heiress. She disappeared without a trace."

"Fine, it will be easier. ... Anything else?"

"A young vagabond has been surprised more than once on the lands of De la Vega."

"It's not my responsibility or my problem!"

"Alas, Señor, I'm afraid it's quite the reverse."

"What want you say?" The magistrado asks.

"This young vagabond was also seen on the lands of the De Castillos, their neighbors, and so now... yours."

Intrigued, Diego pays more attention to the conversation. The stranger, named Cortès by the magistrado, just came to mention the De Castillos recently vanished mysteriously. More, the magistrado, who arrived recently, hasn't found any land which suits him. ... Except the other's...

"Don't speak so loud I beg you!" Says the magistrado by raising his head and observing the customers in front of him.

Nobody seems to have heard him.

"Haven't you been able to catch this vagabond?" He asks just after.

"No. He seems to know the land like the back of his hand. ... I have to believe that it's a native from Los Angeles."

"This vagabond stands out like a sore thumb, he..."

"Don Diego, buenos días!" Exclaims Sergeant Garcia by entering, and silencing then the magistrado.

_That's impossible._ The magistrado thinks by observing the sergeant coming closer.

"Buenos días, Señor Galindo."

"Buenos días, Sergeant." He retorts to the sergeant just by his side.

The magistrado notices then the deaf and dumb man leaning to the bar, head in air. If the manservant was here, the master couldn't be far away. ... Diego, polite, ends by answering to the sergeant.

"Buenos días, Sergeant Garcia, please take a seat." Diego says inviting him to his table.

The magistrado felt himself blanch by realizing that the young De la Vega was just behind him till now. The stranger felt the unease of his friend and he was ill at ease at his turn. The Señor Galindo was far from being tender, even with his acquaintances, and by the way he was looking at him...

As he was turning to salute the sergeant, Diego notices the magistrado, and, smiling as usual, he greets him at his turn.

"Buenos días, Señor Galindo, how are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine, thank you. Excuse me but I've got work waiting for me." He says with haste by getting up.

Then he makes a sign to his friend and goes out. The stranger observes Diego which saluted him with a nod, and then he went out. While the sergeant took a seat in front of Diego, the latter made a sign to Bernardo who left the bar immediately.

"Oh! Where runs Bernardo?" The sergeant asks.

"I reminded him that he had an errand to do."

"Simply with a nod?"

"Yes, Sergeant. A simple nod can mean plenty, you know." Diego smiles ironical.

"Oh." The sergeant retorts very seriously.

Outside, and at a reasonable distance, Bernardo, acting like he was looking for something on his horse, observed the magistrado and the stranger. Although the Señor Galindo tries not to yell, Bernardo heard him distinctly.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks to IcyWaters for her corrections and her advices. :o)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Because of you, the young De la Vega will repeat to his father that their fate doesn't matter to me. Otherwise, it's true." The magistrado says.

"This young man seems to be dangerous to me."

"Dangerous? Him? Bah... He is just a whippersnapper who only has interest in literature."

"Well, he knows to be discreet, this whippersnapper."

"Don't pay attention to him... The more dangerous man in the pueblo still is Zorro."

"Nobody knows who he is?" Asks Señor Cortès.

"Nobody... But he is always there as soon as the lower class is threatened...Stop talking about Zorro and let's come back on this vagabond. You say he is on the De la Vega lands?"

"Yes, indeed. But I don't know where exactly."

"Well, I'll think more about it if necessary. Try to find more information about him for the moment."

"Very well, Señor."

"One more thing."

"What's that, Señor?" Cortès interrogates him.

"Bring me my personal guard."

"It will be done." The stranger smiles, mocking. As he turns back, he remarks on Bernardo which was taking back a purse.

"This man... He could have heard us".

"Don't be afraid. He is just young De la Vega's deaf and dumb manservant."

"Deaf and dumb you say. Somebody had checked it?"

"A report from Sergeant Garcia mentions a shot made by the last comandante. The sergeant fell down, as he was unloading a carriage, while the manservant remained impassive." The magistrado explains.

"In this case, he is really deaf."

"As I say so! Are you doubting of my words?" The magistrado asks harshly.

"No... No way ... Excuse me, Señor."

"Go now and don't forget your orders."

"Si, Señor. I'm going straightaway." Stuttered Señor Cortès before leaving in a hurry.

Señor Galindo observes Bernardo as he was returning to the tavern, then he went in the office of the comandante. Inside the tavern, Bernardo gives the purse to Diego and goes back to lean on the bar, saluting the sergeant with a sign which he gave back to him.

Diego talks a while with the sergeant and tries to learn more on the stranger which was with the magistrado, in an innuendo way. Unfortunately for him, Diego didn't learn anything about him, and he didn't know more about the vagabond. On the other hand, the case about the mysterious disappearance of the De Castillos wasn't closed for the sergeant.

"Be careful, the persons who have made them disappear must be dangerous."

"Don't worry, Don Diego, I'm not born yesterday."

"I don't doubt it, Sergeant. Oh! Bernardo makes me signs. It's time for me to go."

Diego salutes him, then he goes to pay his bill and the one for the sergeant before going out of the tavern with Bernardo. They went back to the hacienda.

"What did you learn Bernardo?" Diego asks as soon as they arrived.

Bernardo explains him that the stranger found him, Diego, dangerous and that the magistrado reassured him about it. And more, he sent him to summon his personal guard.

"The stranger looks dangerous to me too. He must have been involved one way or another in the De Castillos disappearance. But for now, we don't have any real clue... As for the young woman that we saw before... Well, what is it Bernardo? You seem surprised! ... Yes, the young person we saw in the clearing is a señorita, and she needs our help."

Zorro? Asks Bernardo by drawing a Z with the tip of his fingers.

"No my friend, I don't want to scare her. We'll see tomorrow what I'll do. For now, I'm going to have a look on the hacienda of the De Castillos. What's wrong Bernardo? Yes the heiress... I don't remember that... Oh! How stupid of me! It's true. How could I have forgotten the sweet Salena?" Diego exclaims hitting his head with his hand.

Bernardo looks at him curiously.

"Yes, excuse-me, Bernardo. I must have been twelve the last time I saw her. She was a true tomboy, preferring to ride rather than to behave as a señorita. We made some youthful pranks together. Then, she was sent to Spain in order to receive an education more... Serious we'll say. I don't remember to have seen her since. One thing is sure; the magistrado knows her existence and it risks slowing his project. Well, Bernardo, I'm going. No, I'm going like this. Zorro doesn't have to be there. What about you?"

Bernardo nods negatively, he didn't want to go out.

"As you'll want my friend."

Sometime later, Diego finds himself on the De Castillos land. There wasn't a living soul around. Not a manservant, not a vaquero nor a peasant. In spite of the silence and the fear that his horse was feeling, Diego went closer to the hacienda, while he was calming his mount.

Arriving close, he dismounts and ties his friend to a tree. Discreetly, Diego slipped into the abandoned house. All seemed to have been left in state. A thick coat of dust covered the ground and miscellaneous objects. The wind was making creak the opens shutter and a tiny noise of steps could be heard. There had been a fight judging by the overturned furniture in the living room. Diego then notices a broken sword which the dry blood on the blade was another proof of battle.

His steps lead him then in the library where the smell of humidity and musty was stronger. The inkpot was empty and the quill withered. However, Diego noticed the mark of an absent object on the desk recently taken away, based on the absence of dust on that precise place. Diego went round the room and he found a letter sealed hidden between Miguel de Cervantès books. It was intended for Salena but there was no address. Diego kept the letter preciously; it could be an important clue.

Noises upstairs alerted Diego. Somebody else was present. He stayed on place a moment, silent, lying in wait. The creaking repeated itself. Someone was walking. Stealthily, Diego went out of the library and tried to reach upstairs. The wood stairs dissuaded him. It was useless, as the noise would make him known here. Then he got an idea. Maybe there were secret passages. Smiling he went close to a bookcase in the living room and searched... vainly. Piqued, and his smile disappeared, he leant on the mantelpiece of the chimney and felt suddenly a cold draft. Surprised, he turned and noticed the passage.

_That's what I thought to myself._ He thought.

He slipped in the opening and found himself in a place which resembled his hideout.

There was a stone spiral staircase which offered him the possibility to go up or down. The noise coming from upstairs, it would have been logical to go up the flight of stairs, but Diego went down. He seemed to him that the way down was endless and finally he arrived at the most bottom.

_And to think that I'll have to get back at the top._ He thinks, sighing.

He found himself in a quite spacious room which was lit sufficiently in order to observe that someone was living here... Yes, but whom? Diego goes round the room, inspecting the least tiny details. He remarked then a sword tidy in its sheath and got closer to it. He picked it up and then he brought it out half of its sheath in order to better gaze at it.

_It's a beautiful weapon!_

Sudden the reflection of a movement behind him catches his attention. He turned back but a blow on his head knocked him; and he fell heavily, hitting his skull on the rock behind him, in front of the astonished look from his aggressor who recognized him then, but too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Feeling guilty, the person gets close to Diego and notices his injury.

"No, No!" Complained the person. "Don Diego, please wake-up!"

The stranger tried to make him regain consciousness, vainly. Playing with bad luck, the aggressor decides to treat him.

...

When he came to, feeling fuzzy, Diego got the surprise to find himself near his horse, to the entry of the De Castillos hacienda. The letter destined to Salena had been opened and deliberately left in his sight. Without thinking, he puts his hand to his painful head and felt a bandage under his fingers.

_What the hell got to me?_ He asks himself while he was ordering his ideas.

He picked up the letter and remounted on his horse with difficulty after having untied it not without trouble. That's when he remarked on the sun setting.

_I have to hurry home._ He thought.

His head spun so much that he nearly fell off of his mount more than once.

"Most important, stay awake." He whispers.

On the way, he realizes that someone, something, is pursuing him without coming too close. And, as the hacienda is closer, the pursuer seems to have abandoned him.

_A guardian angel?_ He asks to himself by turning his head as his horse stops in the back yard.

"Diego, where have you gone? What have you to the head?" Don Alejandro asks.

Before any answer, Diego staggered once again and fell down.

"Diego !" His father exclaims with worry while he rushes to him, while Bernardo came at his turn, alerted by the call of Don Alejandro.

Bernardo catches the feet of Diego and he made as if wanting to lift him up as he was staring at Don Alejandro to make him understand.

"Yes, Bernardo." He says, trying to lift his son, vainly.

"It's useless, Bernardo, Diego is too heavy for me, I'm afraid." Don Alejandro sighs.

Bernardo acted as if he heard nothing and continued a moment before stopping and putting up his finger to indicate a sudden idea.

The old hidalgo looks at him, puzzled, before focusing on his son which the pallor worried him.

Bernardo gets up and goes away by running, with a smile on his lips. Five minutes later, he comes back by continuing to make signs to two vaqueros.

"Patróns!" They exclaim by seeing Don Alejandro close to Diego still unconscious.

_Good initiative Bernardo._ Don Alejandro thinks by noticing the two vaqueros

"Help me to take him inside."

"Okay, Patrón."

A very short time after having lay down Diego on the sofa in the library.

"I know that it's late, Luis, but go get Doctor Avila."

"I go, Patrón." Says the vaquero as he hurries outside.

"Do you need anything else, Patrón?" The second vaquero, still here, asks.

"No, thank you, Benito. You can go home."

"Very well, Patrón."

Benito saluted him discreetly and went out. That's when Don Alejandro notices that Bernardo was missing. But as soon as he realized it, he saw him coming back with water and linen to refresh Diego.

However, at the time when Bernardo goes to take off the bandage, Don Alejandro catches his hand.

"No, Bernardo. We'd better wait for the doctor." Don Alejandro explains aloud.

Bernardo yet tries once again to take the bandage and Don Alejandro stops him once again, making a 'No' with his free hand. Bernardo acts as if he understood and he dabs at Diego's face which is not covered.

...

A good time after, Luis knocks at the library's door, Doctor Avila just behind him.

"Who is here?" Don Alejandro interrogated without turning.

"Doctor Avila is there, Patron."

"He can come in. Thank you, Luis."

Luis invited the doctor in, and then he goes out discreetly.

"Don Alejandro." The latter saluted.

"Doctor Avila."

"What happened? Who made this bandage for him?" The doctor asks.

"I don't know... He was still on his horse when I interrogated him. He had no time to answer then he lost conscious and fell off his mount. Luis and Benito took him inside to my demand. Since, we refreshed him but we have not touched the bandage."

"You did well."

The doctor goes closer to Diego and, cautiously, he removes the bandage which lets a red mark appear. Then, the doctor inspected Diego's head and notices a bump on his brow, quite notable but not explanatory enough on his loss of consciousness. Finally, he localizes the injury on the back of his head, which was carefully treated.

"It's some good work." Doctor Avila whispers.

"What do you want to say?" Asks Don Alejandro, which heard him.

"Someone has already taken care of him before me. The wound was closed. It's clean and correct. However, the bandage was too tight; it could explain his unconsciousness and also his fall. We're going to..." The doctor suddenly stops talking and turns to Diego whom was getting his wits back.

"What happened to me?" He questions him.

"That's what we'd like to know, Son." Retorts Don Alejandro by smiling.

Surprised, Diego blinked and turned his face to his father.

"Doctor Avila? Father?" He says while sitting up, but quickly unbalanced.

"Easy, Don Diego. You've been hit and you probably made a bad fall." The doctor explains.

"It's possible. I don't remember anything except to have regained consciousness close to my horse."

"So your aggressor wasn't a thief. Don Diego, tomorrow rest! If your health is degrading, don't hesitate to call me. Moreover, I'll come back in two or three days to see if the cicatrization goes well."

"The cicatrization?" Diego repeats, nonplussed.

"You have a wound on the back of your head. A third person took care of you before my coming. Try not to touch it, and put a bandage on it if you have to go out."

"Very well."

"Don Alejandro, my friend, don't worry too much and watch your son. It's useless that he do more than necessary during this time."

"This will not been very difficult, knowing him! ... Thanks for coming at such a late time, Doctor Avila."

"You're welcome. Goodbye, señores."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

Don Alejandro takes the doctor back to his carriage and then he returns close to his son always in the library.

"You really remember nothing, Son?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Father, I don't know more than before."

"Where have you been then?" Asks Don Alejandro as he tries to discover some more.

"I rode towards the family De Castillos property. Their sudden disappearing still intrigued me. I know it's been three weeks now but..."

"You went in their hacienda?"

"No, Father." Lies Diego whom memory was coming back slightly. "I have stopped near the hacienda, but after... I don't know anymore!"

"It doesn't matter, Son. Rest now." He says by putting his hand on his shoulder while Diego closes his eyes and he ended to fall asleep again on the library's sofa.

During the night, Diego's sleep was restless and he woke up with a start. Feeling dizzy, he sought to hold onto his bed, but he didn't find the usual supports. Puzzled, he studied the room lightened by the dim glow of the moon, once his eyes were used to it, and he found that he was in the library. Confused for a moment, his memories came back in shambles.

_I have to go back in my bedroom, I can't stay here._

But as soon as he was standing up he found him sitting on his starting point, a throbbing pain to his head.

_I hope it will fade away._

Slowly the pain is fading while Diego stretches out again on the sofa.

_Well... I just have to finish my night here. He thinks by noticing that the pain is nearly_ _disappeared in the lying position._

Willy-nilly he stays confined to the sofa and he ended to go back to sleep.

When the early morning rose, he was woken by the sun rays. Slowly, he stretches in his makeshift bed and he tries to stand up. After having noticed that his balance seemed to be normal, he ventured a first step, then a second, and accelerated little by little his pace. He stops nevertheless near the door a moment while the latter opened on Don Alejandro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Diego, you shouldn't be standing up."

"I'm fine, Father. I assure you."

"Diego." He said in an authoritarian manner by making smile his son much against his will.

"Father, I'm not a child of ten years anymore." Diego retorts. "You're worrying too much."

"A blow on the head is not anything."

"Well... I realize it. Now if you permit it, Father, I'd like to go in the living room."

Don Alejandro made place for his son to let him pass, and observed him. Nothing filtered through his walk.

Once in the living room, Diego takes a seat near the chimney and he opens a book to occupy him while he observed his father out of the corner of his eye. He noticed him sigh before leaving the living room.

A short time after, Bernardo came closer to him, bringing water and food.

"Gracias, Bernardo." He says by making him sign to sit down next to him.

As soon as he is sitting, Bernardo interrogates him about his injury.

"My friend, my memories, about yesterday, are blurred and confused. Less than last evening I admit it. I remember about dust, a sealed letter and a very elegant sword."

To the word letter, Bernardo begins to agitate him.

"Well what, Bernardo?"

Bernardo muddles with his signs and decides to act another way. He took the letter out of his shirt and gave it to him.

Diego stands up a little, surprised.

"That's the letter. Where did you find it?"

Calmly Bernardo explained to him that it ended in one pocket of the saddle which he tidied up after the doctor came. As a rule, the groom didn't allowed himself to act like that, and Bernardo thought it was better to take it back before the coming of Don Alejandro in the stable.

"You did well, Bernardo, however, there is something which bothers me. When I found that letter, it was sealed. And when I regained consciousness the seal had been broken. So, could it be my aggressor who read it? I ignore as much as I always don't know the content of it... Yes I know, Bernardo, now nothing stops me from reading it." He says by laughing but stops quickly by catching his head.

Worried, Bernardo puts his hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, Bernardo." He says closing his eyes. "Once I have eaten, I will be going in my bedroom. I'd be better than on the library's sofa, and we will be in peace to discover the content of that letter."

Once his faintness had passed, Diego drank some water and ate, then Bernardo followed him in his room, helping him to stay steady.

In the patio, Don Alejandro looked at them pass without saying a word.

Installed comfortably in his bed, Diego begins the reading of the letter.

"'My dearest Salena,

If you read those few lines, it's unfortunately that I'm no more. Licenciado Fernando holds a copy of this letter as well as my will. A few years ago, I gave to my youth's best enemy the deeds of property of our lands. I know they are safe with him. You are our only heiress and the lawful owner of our lands henceforth. I know that won't bring us back to life, your mother or I; but this way you will have nothing to be afraid of, such as avaricious men whom covet our lands and our hacienda.

If you need help or advice, don't hesitate to ask to Don Alejandro De la Vega. He is wise and a man of sound advice. He has a notable influence, whatever he may say, with the governor. Moreover, I chose him as your guardian till your wedding day. As for his son, Don Diego, I heard tell he knows the viceroy, Don Esteban.

Go in peace my child and God be with you.

Your father who loves you.

Mendoza De Castillos.'"

Diego and Bernardo exchanged curious looks.

"It's clear that now the first reader knows more about the deeds of properties. Let's hope that that person will not misuse this information. Nonetheless, whom is this 'youth's best enemy' of Don Mendoza? Bernardo, this information shall not fall in the magistrado's clutches. Could you go to Los Angeles and say hello to Licenciado Fernando? Thank you, Bernardo." Says Diego as Bernardo is standing to attention.

…

At the pueblo, Bernardo makes himself discreet and goes closer to Licenciado Fernando's office. He suddenly stops and hides behind a pole as the magistrado goes out off the office, furious, Licenciado Fernando on his steps, but staying in his doorstep.

"Señor Galindo, as long as nothing proves the disappearance of Señorita Salena De Castillos, those lands can't be sold to you. Moreover, Señor De Castillos has taken precautions if ever the señorita had disappeared too. You can't ignore the law." Licenciado Fernando explains calmly.

"I know it well, Licenciado Fernando, as I know that there is prescription in certain cases. You should make attention to not turn unlawful. You don't have those deeds of properties! Do tell me you haven't sold it?" The magistrado retorts, bitter.

"Señor Galindo, be careful not to go beyond your rights and your words."

"I don't care about your threats!" Fumed the magistrado before going away under the looks of the bystanders whom have stopped them.

Bernardo follows him with his eyes, and then goes closer to Licenciado Fernando.

"Buenos días, Bernardo." Says Licenciado Fernando by seeing him and making him signs to follow him inside.

Surprised, Bernardo follows him nonetheless.

"I was expecting more to see one of De la Vega's señores." He says for himself.

Then, he holds out to Bernardo a letter, and adding the gesture to the talk explains him that this letter was for Don Alejandro and that he shouldn't lose it.

No more surprised by the use of sign language by Licenciado Fernando, Bernardo was nonetheless surprised by his new mission and by the fact that Licenciado Fernando was expecting a visit from a De la Vega. Then, Bernardo makes him understand that he understood his mission and he salutes him before going away, not without having put away cautiously the letter. Once outside, he checks that nobody suspect was around and he goes back to his mount.

From the window of his tavern's bedroom, Señor Cortès notices him as he went out of the office, but he doesn't bother about it. Then he goes back finishing off his luggage and is ready to go away when someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" He asks.

"Señor Galindo would like to converse with you." The innkeeper answers.

"Thank you. Make him come in!"

The innkeeper opened the door for Señor Galindo whom hurries to shut it once inside the bedroom, lacking to knock out the innkeeper who stayed in the corridor. This latter looked at the door incredulous.

"Well, the magistrado is in a very bad mood." He sighs before going back down again in the main room.

Inside the bedroom, Señor Cortès puts down again his luggage on the bed and notices the state of agitation of his friend.

"Well, Señor, you seem piqued! Is there a way to help you?"

"That stupid law prevents me access to the property. According to Licenciado Fernando, Señor De Castillos took measures in case the heiress disappeared too."

"What measures is it about?"

"I ignore it... I have to change my plan. I need the heiress alive. Bring her back to me and Licenciado Fernando could only obey."

"Licenciado Fernando?" Asks Señor Cortès.

"Yes, the notary whom the office must face your bedroom."

"Oh!"

"What's the matter?" The magistrado asks in front of his astonishment.

"Well the deaf and dumb manservant of De la Vega just came out of his office, if I'm not mistaken about the door."

"What? And you haven't stopped him? But what are you still doing there?"

"It seems to me, Señor, that to go summon your... guard… was priority."

"You're right." Sighs the magistrado. "I will settle this detail in another way. Hurry now."

"I have lost enough time yesterday looking for information about this vagabond whom nobody knows he exists."

"I will take care of this matter. Come now."

"Si, Señor." Answers the man taking back his luggage.

Then, both men went out of the bedroom.

As the innkeeper was about to stop them to ask for his money owed, the magistrado beat him and handed him a purse well-lined.

"Gracias, Señor Galindo." The innkeeper smiles by catching the purse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nda: Hello, just a little accuracy for the timeline concerning the conduct of this story. Besides the fact that it takes place during the presence of the magistrado, it also takes place before the epilogue of "Zorro versus M". Thus, Don Alejandro has doubts to his son, without certainty. There will also be some references hidden within the next chapters.  
Have a good reading. And thank you all._

* * *

Chapter 5:

Later, at the De la Vega's hacienda, Don Alejandro went to find his son still in his room. Diego was in bed, and his sleep seemed quiet; nevertheless, Don Alejandro couldn't prevent himself to put his hand on his forehead. To his relief, he had no fever.

Diego, a light sleeper, felt a presence to his side and he opened his eyes at the time where his father got his hand off of his forehead.

"Father?"

"How do you feel, Son?"

"I feel rested."

"What about your head?"

"My head... It is more... slight. I sent Bernardo on an errand to Los Angeles, did he come back?"

"No, not yet. But I think I heard some noise in the stable while I was coming to your room, maybe is it him?"

At the time he was ending his sentence, the door opened suddenly on Bernardo, visibly agitated.

"Calm down, Bernardo." Diego says to him without thinking, however, he makes him signs with his hands to slow down.

Bernardo then notices Don Alejandro's presence and he hastens to take out the letter which was entrusted by Licenciado Fernando and he handed it on to him.

"That's for me? What is it?" Don Alejandro says with surprise, as he takes the letter.

Bernardo looks at Diego and explained the facts.

"Oh!" He says with astonishment. In the mean time, his father began to read the missive.

"Well, Father, what's the matter?" Diego asks, puzzled.

"I... Licenciado Fernando informs me that I have become Señorita De Castillos's guardian until her wedding day. Until then I become the co-owner of their lands and of the hacienda. The legal owner remaining Salena De Castillos." Don Alejandro explains by frowning to the reading of the letter.

"That's surprising new. But don't you need the title deeds?" Diego asks, mischievous.

"Diego, did you know that Señorita De Castillos has returned from Spain?" Don Alejandro asks like he didn't hear his son's question.

"No, not until you told me. And I can assure you that she wasn't at the estate when I went there. No doubt that she's hiding not to suffer the same fate as her parents."

"We have to find her, Son. She needs protection." Says Don Alejandro seriously.

"I don't doubt it, Father, but where can we look for her?"

"I will go on the De Castillos property with some vaqueros and with the letter from Licenciado Fernando."

"Be careful, Father, my last visit there, all things considered, ended violently." Diego says smiling and rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, Son, I will be accompanied."

"Stay careful, Father!" Diego salutes him as Don Alejandro went out of the bedroom.

"Well, let's have a talk my brave, Bernardo."

The latter assured him that Don Alejandro really went away, and then he explained to Diego what he saw.

"So the magistrado knows that Licenciado Fernando doesn't have the title deeds and that he doesn't know where they could be. We are well ahead of him in some way. We know that Don Mendoza De Castillos gave it to his best enemy of youth. We just have to find him whoever he is! It's true that Don Mendoza remained on good terms with my father; the proof of it is that he becomes the guardian of Salena and the co-owner of..." Diego falls silent, a sudden idea in mind.

"Bernardo, my friend, my father must know more than I suppose." Diego affirms very seriously. "However, I can't permit myself to question him directly... I will go back to the clearing to see if I can find the person we saw yesterday. You, you stay here... Go in his office and look for any strange documents, but remember, I don't want you to move it; I just want to know if there is anything particular. And above all, keep an eye on the return of my father. If he comes back before me, explain to him that I needed fresh air. Don't worry my friend, all will be alright. Moreover, I will take the carriage." Diego insisted, while Bernardo indicated him his head.

…

In Los Angeles, the magistrado was pondering the departure of his friend Cortès and his admissions... Knowing that Don Diego's manservant was in Licenciado Fernando's office didn't bode well. To change his mind, he decided to go for a ride on his future property; and he ordered Sergeant Garcia and three lancers to escort him.

...

When Diego came back from his ride, he had the unpleasant surprise to find Señor Galindo in a loud conversation with his father.

"Who can make me believe such twaddle, Señor De la Vega?" The magistrado asks haughtily.

"Licenciado Fernando's missive isn't enough for you?" Don Alejandro retorts, having trouble to contain himself.

"I..."

"Good evening, Señor Galindo." Diego interrupts him, jovial, by entering in the living room.

"Don Diego." Saluted the magistrado.

Father and son exchanged a knowing look.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, Señor De la Vega. Until then, find me more convincing proof about what you are advancing. Good evening to you, Señores." He saluted then, before leaving, followed by the lancers.

The sergeant, visibly ill at ease, took off his hat.

"Don Alejandro, Don Diego, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Sergeant." Don Alejandro answers.

"Sergeant Garcia, it was a pleasure." Diego says.

"By the way, Don Diego, I would have preferred to stay at the cuartel."

"SERGEANT GARCIA!" Raised the voice of the magistrado.

"If you see what I mean." He sighs.

"Go, Sergeant, courage." Diego says while he gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

The sergeant thanks him with a nod, then puts on his hat and goes out to his turn.

"Poor sergeant." Diego says by watching him leaving.

"Diego..." Scolded Don Alejandro. "Where have you been?"

"I... I went out to take some fresh air. Bernardo didn't explain it to you, Father?" Diego asks with a guilty look. "Señor Galindo seemed to be angry. Is there a problem?" He changed the topic.

"The magistrado seems to want to appropriate the possessions of the De Castillos' and finding me on the estate in a lawful way has greatly disrupted him."

"Oh..."

"According to him, and he is not wrong on this point, the land and the hacienda are the properties of Señorita De Castillos. And when I told him that I was her guardian and the co-owner...He went off the deep end. We came back here to discuss it in a cool and calm place."

"Nevertheless, it seems to me that the discussion was stormy."

"Señor Galindo thinks that I don't know how to take care of my own lands. According to him, a vagabond roams on our property."

"Oh... And where did he hear that information?" Diego asks cunning.

_Good question, Son. Coming from you, it doesn't astonish me. But why do I have the feeling that you already know the answer?_

"One of his friends would have seen him."

"In this case, what was this... friend... doing on our land?"

_Like father like son._ Don Alejandro thinks, smiling to the remark.

"That question didn't please him and he changed the topic... The fresh air seems to have good effects on you."

"Indeed, Father. What would you say about playing checkers?"

"Not now, Son. I'll go to see Licenciado Fernando about clarifying the situation."

"Isn't it a little late?"

"Son, if I wait until tomorrow, I have the feeling it would be more complicated." Explains Don Alejandro, as he puts his hands on Diego's shoulders before leaving.

Bernardo looks at him leaving, and then he goes close to Diego and draws a Z.

"Yes, Bernardo, my father could need help."

...

A good time later on the evening and in the magistrado's office.

"Do you understand?"

"Si, Señor. Licenciado Fernando must disappear for a while."

"Above all, he must stay alive. His death will risk appearing suspicious. On the other hand I do not want ANY witness. Is that clear?"

"Si, Señor. It will be done. Licenciado Fernando has planned a trip near Mexico." The man says before discreetly leaving the magistrado's office.

Zorro was already on the roof when his father arrived, and he smiles by seeing him. But his smiles disappeared when he saw the man walking furtively and stiffen when he notices Señor De la Vega.

The man hides in the shadow and observes him. He has the disagreeable surprise to see Alejandro entering Master Fernando's office. Señor Galindo was clear on this point... 'Above all... No witness.'

Zorro got closer to the man while this one decided to get out of the shadow, weapons in hands.

Then the man entered as discreet as he could in Licenciado Fernando's office while Zorro was going down off of the roof.

When landing, Zorro staggers and shakes his head. Visibly it was too soon to do stunts... A shot shakes him out of his torpor and he ran to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In the cuartel, the shot didn't escape the vigilant ears of the sergeant which was then in his quarters. He stood up; grabbed his weapons, and activated the lancers.

In the notary's office, Don Alejandro was holding his right arm, Licenciado Fernando behind him while the man threw his first pistol.

"I won't miss you, this time." The man says, mischievous, aiming at him with his second gun.

"Señor, a single move and it's me who won't hesitate." Says Zorro by pressing the point of his sword on the aggressor's back to prove his words.

"Zorro!" Exclaimed Licenciado Fernando and Don Alejandro.

_Diego, you shouldn't be here._ Don Alejandro thinks silently with astonishment, by observing him.

"Señores." Zorro salutes, feeling nevertheless the light tension of his father.

"Now, drop your weapon!" He says to the aggressor.

The man didn't need any other persuasion and hurriedly obeyed.

Outside, bustle ruled.

Zorro turned his head to the street, and closed the door by measure of carefulness. He had to leave as soon as possible if he didn't want to get caught.

"Help!" The aggressor suddenly yelled and getting a reaction from the lancers outside.

"This way, Sergeant!" Calls out Corporal Reyes, whom just heard the cry.

Surprised by the cry for help, Zorro knocked him out while the lancers came closer.

"There is an exit in the room behind, Señor Zorro. We will take care of the rest." Licenciado Fernando asserts.

"Gracias, Señor." The Fox retorts.

"No… Gracias to you." Don Alejandro underlines. "It's only a flesh wound." He adds then by guessing his silent question in front of his insistent look.

"Hurry up now, Señor." The Licenciado orders him while someone was knocking on the door.

Thanking him with a nod, Zorro slips away by the door behind.

Don Alejandro observes him as he was leaving; and sees him lose his balance a short time.

While blows are repeated on the door, Licenciado Fernando finally answered.

"Come in!"

The sergeant opened the door with such brutally that he misses to trip himself up with the man on the ground.

"What is happening here? Who's that man? You're hurt, Don Alejandro?" The sergeant asks without breathing.

Licenciado Fernando explained him the facts, covering up nevertheless the identity of their savior.

"You had a lot of luck." The sergeant underlined. "You, hombre, the cell is waiting for you." He says just after while grabbing the aggressor who came back to his senses.

"Sergeant, thank you for your fast intervention."

"You know, if there hadn't been this gunshot... By the way, Don Alejandro, you must see Doctor Avila."

"It's just a scratch, Sergeant."

"I insist... Licenciado Fernando, could you be careful that Don Alejandro would be treated... Please?"

"Don't worry, Sergeant." Smiles the notary patting his back in a friendly gesture and indicating him the exit.

While the sergeant and the lancers went back to the barracks with the prisoner, Don Alejandro kept on explaining why he came.

"I see. Señor De la Vega, I will go find the magistrado tomorrow to put the record straight."

"Until then, be my guest. You will be in a place of safety."

"You don't believe that this man..."

"I think it's not a coincidence."

"... Well, all right, Señor De la Vega... But I shall take you to consult Doctor Avila in first place."

"Very well then." Don Alejandro sighs.

Both men went out of the office without suspecting that a guardian angel was still watching them from the roofs of the pueblo.

…

A long time later, at the hacienda De la Vega.

Diego went out of his room, closing his bathrobe, just when his father and Licenciado Fernando entered the living room.

_Good timing, Diego._ He thought as he was going down the stairs.

When he entered in the living room at his turn, he "froze" when he saw his father's arm in a sling.

"Father?" He then interrogated him, forgetting to salute Licenciado Fernando.

Both men turned back.

"Buenas noches, Don Diego." The notary said to him.

"Buenas noches."

In front of the demanding look of his son, Don Alejandro sighed.

"It's just a flesh wound, Son. Did we wake you up?"

_Yet, you already knew it. What will be your answer?_ Don Alejando thinks.

"No, Father. I didn't manage to find sleep, and then I heard some noise... What happened to you?"

Don Alejandro told him his misadventure and the unexpected intervention of Zorro.

"Well, it seems that your doubts were justified. Do you know more about your aggressor?"

"Alas no... And I'm afraid that I won't be able to learn more. While we were in front of the barracks, as we were going home, I heard the lancer Roberto running and informing Sergeant Garcia that the prisoner was dead."

"Dead? That's very strange."

"For my part, Son, I have the feeling that this trouble is related to the disappearance of the De Castillos."

"In this case we have to stay careful, Father."

"Your son is right, Señor De la Vega. But like I was explaining to you, I will go and find the magistrado to put the record straight with him. He's not such a fool to go beyond his rights. After ... I know that this stranger, Señor Cortès, was having sights on this land too, from what I heard from a very tipsy lancer."

"Who is this Señor Cortès?" Don Alejandro interrogates, puzzled.

"I don't know." The notary admits.

Diego stays silent. The way the story is developing doesn't please him much.

"Come, Licenciado, I'll show you your bedroom. Diego, you should return to bed, too."

"Very well, Father. Nonetheless, don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything."

"Good night, Diego."

...

The day after, the morning was getting late when Don Alejandro notices the absence of his son.

"Where can he be again? It's always when I need him that he disappears." Don Alejandro said.

As the day before, Diego decided to make a turn on the parcel where the vagabond was seen. And on his way, he hears the noises of a fight, a shot, and vociferations. He goes even closer with his carriage and misses knocking down the vagabond which comes out of the woods.

Exhausted, she collapses making react Diego who hastily gets off of the carriage.

Far away, the voice of Señor Galindo resounded.

"Idiots, go get this man. He can't be far!"

As he didn't think twice, Diego takes her in his arms and carries her to the carriage. While he lays her delicately down, he remarks on her injury. Grumbling against the magistrado, Diego hastened going home. It was useless that the lancers saw him here...Though he was on his property.

...

"Ha! Here you are, Diego!" Don Alejandro exclaims seeing him coming back.

"Not now, Father." He says with gravity taking the unconscious person in his arms.

"Diego? What's the meaning of this?" Don Alejandro flushed with anger.

"Father, I beseech you, calm down. I will take care of this person and I will explain to you." Diego says continuing to head to the living room.

"Diego! Diego!" His father calls him out.

But the latter doesn't answer.

In the living room, Diego copes not to undress the person. Even if her clothes are in pitiful condition, it's not a reason to be disrespectful to her. The injury proves to be only a superficial flesh wound and Diego manages to treat her quickly while his father paces up and down the room, impatient.

Bernardo, puzzled, would like to know the long and short of the story. He recognized the vagabond, but all is not very clear. However, he knows it's not really the good timing to interrogate Diego about it.

And while Diego finished bandaging the right arm of his patient, Don Alejandro jumps at the chance.

"Diego, I don't know what's come over you, but you're not a doctor."

"Father, this person fainted in front of my carriage. I couldn't leave without doing anything."

"Why didn't you bring him to the pueblo?"

"It's that..."

The words failed Diego.

"I'm waiting..."

"The señorita needed help in urgency, and I doubt that in the pueblo she would have been accommodated with the same respect." Diego argues.

"The señorita?" Don Alejandro interrogates, skeptical.

"Si."

Outside, horsemen were arriving, putting an end to the conversation.

"Your Excellency, I doubt that..."

"I didn't ask you anything, Sergeant Garcia. Dismount and make it snappy!" The magistrado orders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Let's see, Son."

"Very well, Father."

Diego makes signs to Bernardo to put away all the medical materials, before following his father.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion?" Don Alejandro asks harshly, once in the patio; while the magistrado comes in, escorted by some lancers.

Only Sergeant Garcia took off his hat to salute the Señores De la Vega.

"We're looking for a wounded fugitive." The magistrado explained.

"A fugitive? And you believe to find him here?" Don Alejandro asks.

"Sergeant Garcia, you seem to be suffering. Are you alright?" Diego inquires frowning, while he remarks on his friend rubbing his head.

"Yes, thank you, Don Diego. We had a very hard time with this man."

"He would be so dangerous?" Diego asks very seriously.

"Don Diego, the fact that this man is hiding on your land might establish you as accomplices." The magistrado makes him remark.

"I beg your pardon?" Don Alejandro flies into a rage, held back by his son. "Señor Galindo, be careful not to abuse our patience." Don Alejandro protests strongly against him.

"Come on now, Señor De la Vega, you know that I only say this for the good of your family." The magistrado explains in a spuriously syrupy voice.

While the discussion keeps on outside; the señorita regains consciousness in the living room. Her memories are hazy. A man helped her; it seems to her, but after… nothing! She feels a light pain in her shoulder, and as she discovers her bandage, the memories come back.

She was in her hideout, in the clearing on the De la Vegas property, when the lancers arrived with the magistrado.

"_Sergeant, I order you to arrest that person."_

"_But come on now, your Excellency, that vagabond has done nothing." The sergeant exclaims._

"_This man is a stain on the landscape."_

"_You know, Señor Magistrado, we are on the properties of Señores De la Vega, and I doubt that they might be agreeable with our machinations."_

"_Sergeant Garcia, don't forget to whom you are addressing! The Señores De la Vega have to be safe on their land; and this person represents a threat."_

"_A threat, Señor Magistrado? Have you seen his height?" The sergeant laughs._

"_Idiot, the height doesn't matter! Stop talking, and go arrest this man." The magistrado orders abruptly._

_The vagabond raised her head and put away the axe which she was holding while the sergeant dismounted from his horse. At the sight of the sergeant, the vagabond smiles, but when her look crosses the one of the magistrado, her heart leaps up in her chest and she is petrified._

"_Come on, come with me little one. You can't stay here." The sergeant tries with his sweet voice._

_But as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder, he ends up on the ground, without having understood anything, knocked-out._

"_Seize him!" Orders the magistrado._

_A few lancers obey and dismount from their horses to go give a strong hand to the sergeant. The magistrado smiles by seeing the animal surrounded, nonetheless his smile is only for a short time... The vagabond knocks the lancers down __and manages to make the others back off with her recklessness._

"_Babosos, you're afraid of a man?" The magistrado says infuriating and catching a gun._

_The vagabond takes advantage of the situation and begins to run as fast as she can._

_The magistrado ended by shooting him, hoping to stop this man, but the shot doesn't seem to hit the bull's-eye, making him grumble even more._

"_Idiots, go get this man. He can't be far!"_

_The señorita is always running, the breaths begin to shorten, and out of the woods, she lacks to be knocked over by a carriage and loses her balance. She distinguishes a silhouette, which seems far-off and familiar. She ended by losing consciousness while the pain takes a grip on her._

More awake, the señorita hears the voices coming from outside. Scared by one of them, she stands up with difficulty. Although hazy, her sight sends her back to a familiar atmosphere. She has a vague idea of where she is... As she doesn't want to cause trouble to her hosts, she tries to get close to the exit; but her recent injury and her tiredness are overcoming her, and lacking to fall down, she catches herself on the opened cupboard, causing the opening of the secret passage...

Surprised, and seeing a possible loophole, she goes in the passage, while Bernardo comes back in the living room after having finished putting away the material.

This one is stunned by finding the disappearance of the señorita, and he is even more by remarking the opened passage. He gets closer briskly to secure it while the conversation comes closer. No sooner does he close the cupboard than all the señores and the lancers get together in the living room.

Bernardo tries to get Diego's attention, but this one exerts himself so much to prevent his father to act with impulsiveness, that he doesn't notice Bernardo's behavior, nor the disappearance of the young person.

...

On her side, the young woman notices familiar objects, but strange to be in such place. She keeps on walking in the semi-darkness following the light draft she feels and she arrives in Tornado's hideout, which neighs by seeing her. The young woman stumbles backward in front of the beast and hit a bench behind her which she falls sitting.

Looking around her, she notes a set of swords, a whip, a pistol... Then her sight turns to a black cloak and a hat in the same color. Bewildered, she finally stands up and goes past the horse which seems to have calmed down in front of her more peaceful attitude.

Tornado neighs with disapproval when the young lady finally finds the exit.

The light outside is so vivid that she raises her hand to her eyes a moment. Then she returns to her run... It's useless to linger so near of this spot... During her running, she recognizes the place. If she isn't mistaken, she's not far from her home.

However, the noise of a stampede reminded her that the lancers are looking for her. She may not go so far, she knows it... She feels it.

"There, here he is!" Cried a lancer by seeing him.

The young woman, exhausted, can't fight and ended by collapsing while one of the two lancers dismounts.

"Be careful, Ricardo, he knocked out at least six lancers, including Sergeant Garcia."

"He doesn't seem to be in a state to do difficulty." Retorts the lancer Ricardo beside the vagabond. "The fugitive seems to be wounded." He adds then.

"What does it matter?"

"His bandage seems to be recent... Maybe he has an accomplice." Says the lancer Ricardo by looking around him.

"If he has one, he won't dare to show himself." Says his colleague from the top of his horse. "Come on, Ricardo, retrieve him and let's inform Señor Galindo."

At one fell swoop, Ricardo picks up the fugitive and puts him on his horse like a common luggage.

"A true featherweight. It's hard to believe that she knocked down the lancers." Ricardo says laughing.

"She? The Californian sun scorched with such intensity?" Interrogates his colleague with mockery.

"I'm not wrong, Juan. This fugitive man is a fugitive woman." Ricardo affirms by mounting his horse.

Both lancers galloped away then, and made signs to their colleagues to stop the search.

...

While the discussion keeps on going with force in the sala, Diego finally notices the absence of his patient. Puzzled, he watches Bernardo, which shrugs his shoulders in return...

Outside, some other horsemen arrived and one lancer rushed in the hacienda.

"Your Excellency, as you had ask us we kept on the searches."

"And?"

"We found the fugitive." The lancer affirms. "He is unconscious and under good guard."

Diego is surprised, and he let go of his father imperceptibly. Nevertheless, the latter feels the change of behavior of his son.

"Señor Galindo, you may leave so." Don Alejandro lets out haughtily.

"If I learn that one or the other gave assistance to him, you will hear from me. Señores." He saluted then before leaving.

The sight of the messenger lingered on Don Diego, whom the reaction puzzled; then he ended going out, following the magistrado. And while the lancers went away with the fugitive and the magistrado, father and son stay surprised.

"Which way could she have taken to go out?"

"Maybe she went by the door behind." Diego suggests somewhat skeptical.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"What now!" Don Alejandro exclaims, while outside another horseman was arriving.

"Let's see, Father. It could be important."

But once outside.

"Doctor Avila, welcome." Diego smiles by seeing him.

"Señores." He greets them by dismounting his horse.

"Come in, my friend." Don Alejandro says inviting him inside.

"What brings the lancers so far from the barracks?" Asks Doctor Avila. "Are they doing some exercises with their new recruits?"

"New recruits?" Diego interrogates while they sit in the sala.

"Yes. Three lancers arrived on the early morning; they seem to know Señor Galindo."

"I'm afraid, alas, that they didn't do exercises. They pursued a vagabond as far as our lands." Diego explains with concern.

"At least they compel obedience to order and quiet." The doctor sustains.

"Otherwise, what brought you here?" Diego asks by changing the topic in order to remain in control of his emotions.

"I've come to see how you feel, Don Diego. Moreover, I'm here to have a look at your father's shoulder."

"Well, for my part, I feel fine, thank you." Says Diego, while Doctor Avila was helping Don Alejandro to undo his vest and shirt.

"So, what do you think?" Don Alejandro asked.

"The healing is on good way. There is no sign of infection. Keep your arm in a sling through tomorrow... You were lucky that the bandit was a bad shooter at such a short distance... I talked with the licenciado this morning." He adds in front of the puzzled look of Don Alejandro.

"Don Diego, stay here please. I'd like to have a look on your head." Says the doctor while Diego was getting closer to the exit.

"Of course." He answers by coming back on his steps.

Then, he took a seat and waited.

The doctor looked at his injury after having helped Don Alejandro to dress.

"All seems good, Don Diego. No inopportune dizziness lately?"

"No, my last dizziness was on _last evening_ the day before last evening. I woke up in the full of night and when I wanted to stand up... Afterwards, I spent yesterday in bed, sleeping."

_What a liar!_ Don Alejandro thinks. _And I can't even call him to order._

"And what about today?"

"Until now, all is fine. I went for a ride in a carriage... The ride was restful."

"Well, since everything is fine for you, _in principle_, I will go back to the pueblo. Have a good afternoon, Señores."

Once the doctor was gone, Don Alejandro goes closer to his son.

"Diego, could you take me to where you discovered the señorita?"

"Si, Padre." Diego answers, which would have preferred going to the pueblo, dressed as Zorro.

Diego made signs to Bernardo to go and attach horses to a carriage, and five minutes later they left under the inquisitive look of one of the three lancers freshly arrived.

A few times before arriving, Diego asked Bernardo to turn off the road. This latter, which is puzzled, tries to understand the request of his friend and notices then the presence of the lancer behind them.

"If it doesn't bother you, Father, we're going to show the return way to the lancer who seems lost."

"What are you talking about, Son?" Interrogates Don Alejandro, perplexed.

"A lancer has followed us since we left the hacienda."

Don Alejandro turned back with surprise and then remarked to the soldier at his turn, which, upon discovering that he was uncovered, made gallop his horse and passed the De la Vega's carriage by having a look to the conductor and the passengers.

However, Don Alejandro suddenly asked.

"Diego, could you ask Bernardo to really lead us to Los Angeles? I'd like reassurance that Licenciado Fernando got back safely to his office."

"Certainly, Father."

Though Bernardo heard the request of Don Alejandro, Don Diego calls Bernardo by catching his sleeve, and signed him their new destination.

A few minutes after, the carriage stopped in front of the licenciado's office just when the magistrado was closing the door behind him.

"Well, Father, I have the feeling that we're heading for another stormy discussion."

"Don't worry, Son. At least all will be clearer between us. Follow me."

Diego makes signs to Bernardo to stay in the carriage and wait.

Then, Don Alejandro knocked to the door and entered without waiting for an answer, Diego just behind him.

Inside, the magistrado turns back with surprise while the licenciado greets the Señores De la Vega.

"Licenciado Fernando, Señor Galindo." Saluted Don Diego and Don Alejandro.

"Well, we can continue, Señor Galindo." Licenciado Fernando adds with a huge smile.

"... So proceed!" Says the magistrado harshly.

"As I was explaining to you, those documents appoint Señor Don Alejandro De la Vega as the owner of the lands and the hacienda of the De Castillos until the señorita's wedding."

"What if the señorita is found... dead? Though I don't wish her death." The magistrado adds very seriously.

"In this case the land and the property will be for Señor De la Vega, here present." Licenciado Fernando explains by indicating not Don Alejandro, but Don Diego.

The magistrado remains silent, looking to contain himself, not having caught the allusion, contrary to the father and son who exchanged a puzzled look.

"Licenciado Fernando, Señores. I thank you for this clarification." The magistrado says by standing up.

"Señor." Saluted Licenciado Fernando, followed by Don Alejandro and Don Diego.

"What the meaning of this?" Asked Don Alejandro, as soon as the magistrado was far enough outside.

"Don't worry, Don Alejandro. I forgot to add that Diego will be the decision maker as for the sharing of the lands towards the vaqueros, and that the hacienda must be used for the younger education. Don Diego having a close relation with Padre Felipe, the exchanges will be easier."

"Oh."

"But, of course, only in the case where..." Licenciado Fernando adds.

"Well, now that all is said, we will be able to begin the dusting of the De Castillos property."

"Oh! I forgot one thing, Don Alejandro. You'll certainly need those documents that you had dropped off some time ago." Licenciado Fernando exclaims by getting a scroll of parchment on which the affixed seal was the De Castillos'. "And I have this too; it will permit you to see if there hasn't had any vandalism or robbery..."

Diego frowned by seeing the roll of parchment, could it be...

"Gracias." Don Alejandro says by taking the documents.

Then, father and son say goodbye to Licenciado Fernando before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The afternoon went by very slowly to Diego's liking, who didn't manage to find himself alone with Bernardo.

When they left the pueblo, they went to the clearing where Diego saw the señorita. Nothing really could help to identify her, though Diego remarked a little box made of lacquered wood which he took away with him.

Then the evening came at last, and as soon as dinner was over, Diego went to his room, followed by Bernardo.

"Well, my goodness, Bernardo, it is difficult to get rid of my father. What did you see earlier?"

Bernardo explained to him that when he came back in the sala, he remarked on the absence of the señorita and the secret passage opened.

"Now, I know how she got out... My friend, I hope that the señorita hasn't a good memory..." Diego says, half joking.

Bernardo then asks how the discussion went in the licenciado's office.

"I think that the magistrado gets used to the idea that he will never have the lands, or the hacienda, of the De Castillos'. Besides, the notary handed over to my father two documents. On one of them I saw the De Castillos' seal. I couldn't tell you why, but I have the feeling that the best enemy of youth of Don Mendoza is none other than my father."

Bernardo bent his head on his side, puzzled.

"You know, Bernardo, I think that some friendships can be born from enmity. Do you want an example? Well, take Monastario. You remember this story with Isabella and El Diablo? The relationship that Monastario was feeding to me changed in the good way... Otherwise, he wouldn't have hesitated to reveal my true identity though he never had any probative evidences.

"To get back with my father, I won't be able to tell you what it's really about. What I know, is that I always knew them as good friends.

"Don't worry for the fugitive, Bernardo; I'll go to the pueblo to see what it is about. It's probably not the señorita, but I doubt..." Diego explained while he began to get changed.

Bernardo reminded him of his head wound.

"My head is much better, Bernardo. I will avoid making fights as Zorro. If all goes well, it won't be necessary. See you later, my friend." He says once he was ready.

Tornado galloped quickly under the rising moon, and at the approaching of the pueblo he made himself silent. In one move, Zorro gets on the roof of the magistrado's office, and a conversation got his attention.

"So you think that the vagabond is the señorita? In this case why not eliminate her?" Asked a voice that Zorro recognized as the one of the messengers.

"Certainly not, dead or not, the De la Vegas become the owners of the lands and the hacienda. When I asked you to take the matter in hand, it wasn't in this way that I meant it... For now, I have other projects for her."

"Speaking of De la Vega, the young one left me a strange impression."

"As I explained to Señor Cortès, the young De la Vega looks often concerned, but he never moves a finger. He is only interested in literature and music."

Zorro smiles to the comment, and when the discussion seems to end, he decides to go to the cuartel. In the meantime, the magistrado and the lancer went out of the office and went to the cuartel, too.

When he was on the stable roofs, he lay down and looked past the magistrado and the lancer, which entered in the commandante office.

Silent, Zorro gets into the cuartel easily... Too easily. He feels a snare, but gets nevertheless closer to the cells where the vagabond must be. No sooner he puts one hand on the bars than lancers sprung from inside, obliging him to take out his weapon.

"ALERT! TO THE GUARD! IT'S ZORRO!" One of the lancers exclaims standing back, while his accomplices make click their weapons with the one of the Fox.

Not very bothered, Zorro unarmed them easily and managed to enclose them in the cell for real.

The lancer Figueroa, who gave the alert, aims at him with his gun and when he is getting ready to shoot, Sergeant Garcia came to his comrades' rescue, jostling him unintentionally.

The shot went suddenly, lodging itself in the beam not far from Zorro's head which turned back then towards his assailant.

"Buenas noches, Sergeant." He exclaims by seeing him and guessing the lancer Figueroa, gun in hand fired the shot.

_What happened?_ He wonders.

"Buenas noches, Señor Zorro." The sergeant retorts by getting out his weapon.

"Are you sure to want to, Sergeant?" Asks Zorro mockingly, pointing his blade towards the ground.

"It's my duty." Answers the sergeant with pride.

"As you wish, my sergeant." The Fox retorts with amusement and by raising his weapon.

The fight begins, and as usual the sergeant finds himself quickly unarmed, Zorro signing a Z on his torso.

"It's not that I'm bored, my sergeant, but I can't stay." Zorro asserts by noticing still other lancers arriving.

Willy-nilly, he decamped then.

The lancer Figueroa, which just came to reload his gun, makes a second try of shooting which results in failure. Nevertheless, on the stable's roof, Zorro seems to stop a moment just after the shot... But he continues his way, puzzling even more the sergeant already intrigued by the lack of the usual salute of the Fox. Would he have been injured?

In the meantime, inside the office of the commandante, the magistrado exchanges a smile with the lancer by hearing the call of Figueroa. The trap works marvelously. Taunting, the magistrado turns to his captive, who is gagged and tied.

"As I was saying, my dear, Zorro came to your rescue... It was to foresee, but I'm afraid, nevertheless, that he had signed his death warrant."

The young person is horrified by the statement of the magistrado and by noises of fights which reach her. But when the sergeant comes in for his report, she finds her smile under her gag by discovering the Z which decorates the tunic of the sergeant while this latter admits that Zorro has escaped.

"Thank you, Sergeant. You can go back to your quarters." Says the magistrado suppressing his ire.

The sergeant then goes out, giving up his place to the lancers Ruy Perez and Juan Cortès.

"Well, Ruy, Juan... I had asked you to be efficient!"

"Señor, this Zorro is a very good swordsman, the hearsay aren't just words." A lancer apologizes.

"Juan, your brother nonetheless assured me that there was no better swordsman but you. Did he lie to me? Did he lie to our leader?"

"No, Señor. Pedro is not a liar. He certainly hasn't been able to evaluate Zorro's level for fencing. Besides, how could he know?" Asks the lancer Juan Cortès.

"He must have accomplices." Ruy suggests.

"You know, Señor Galindo, the only persons to know we caught the fugitive are the De la Vegas." Ricardo affirmed.

"The De la Vegas? Don Alejandro is much too old, and Don Diego... No, there isn't anyone clumsier than him for fencing, as I heard told." The magistrado argues. "Moreover, I recall that when we arrived to the pueblo we crossed paths with a lot of peones."

...

Back to the hacienda, Zorro realizes that Bernardo waits for him, clothes near him.

"Bernardo? Is everything all right?" He asks with haste.

Bernardo nodded affirmatively and asked about his ride.

"Well, my friend, I don't know where the prisoner has gone... As for Zorro, he was awaited." Diego explains while he dismounts from his horse.

Bernardo looked for learning more and took care of Tornado by feeding him and rubbing him.

"I don't know if the idea comes from the magistrado or not, but some lancers were falsely shut up in a cell from where they sprung as soon as I put a hand on the bars. As for the three new recruits, I got the pleasure to cross blades with two of them. And those lancers are barely more gifted than the others." Diego relates him while he was dressing.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to the pueblo to have a look on her. Diego would probably be luckiest to find what it is about." He smiles then and pats Tornado.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The following morning, Los Angeles pueblo, magistrado's office.

"Buenos días, Señor Magistrado."

"Buenos días, Don Diego. What brings you in the early morning, in my office?"

"Well, Señor Magistrado, no later than this morning, while passing close to the De Castillos' hacienda, it seems to me that I saw two of your recent recruits very interested by the property and which quickly ran away upon seeing me.

"I want to make sure you took note of Licenciado Fernando's words. In which case, I'm sure that the Viceroy might call these new lancers to order, and send them back to Spain; as he could also intervene on our disagreement."

"You say having seen..." The magistrado stammered, ill at ease and thinking that finally Diego could be dangerous to him too.

"Yes, and Bernardo, my manservant here present, could confirm my words."

"No, no, Don Diego, it won't be necessary. I'll take your word for it. I'll call these lancers to order. Believe that I didn't know they were there." The magistrado admits with sincerity. "I remember well Licenciado Fernando's words, don't torment yourself."

"Oh! By the way, I dare to hope, for these lancers, that nothing will be missing in the hacienda according to the inventory which was made before the De Castillos' disappearance."

"The inventory, you say? I was not aware that there was an inventory."

"Indeed, Señor Magistrado. There is well and truly an inventory. Good day to you, Señor."

"Good day, Señor De la Vega."

_These fools, what did they do over there?_ He asks to himself, thoughtful.

"Ricardo!" He calls then...

Once outside the office, Diego and Bernardo round the plaza each on his side, strolling between the market's stalls, and they passed in front of the cuartel which the gates were wide opened. There was no one visible in the cells. Then, Diego takes Bernardo away from the plaza and they stopped, imprudently and unwillingly, under the window of the commandante's bedroom.

"So, Bernardo, did you find something? ... No, me neither. I don't know where our prisoner is. He isn't in the cell, or near the magistrado's office. This time I'm afraid that our friend Zo..." Diego was interrupted by a pain behind his head while a stone fell at his side.

He turned back, looking for his aggressor while Bernardo bent over toward the stone which he found weird. He took it then, and while he was rising, he caught Diego's attention by pulling his sleeve.

Diego, one hand behind his head, turned back to him.

"What is it, Bernardo?"

This one showed him the stone around which a message is tied up, for the attention of... Zorro...

Diego and Bernardo exchanged a puzzled look. Is this a coincidence or is this fate?

Diego raises his head and notices that the window of the bedroom of the commandante, under which they are, was barricaded and only one gap stayed open, just wide enough to put a hand through.

While Diego gets ready to call inside, Bernardo gets once again his attention and indicates him some lancers which come this way. Diego then makes signs to Bernardo and they return near the carriage where the young don opens the message intended for Zorro.

"I know, Bernardo, it's not careful. But after all, this stone fell on my head."

Diego reads the note aloud.

"Señor Zorro, if by the most extraordinary coincidence one of your friends hands you over this message, above all don't search for me. Don't try riding to my help. I know the persons to blame for the De Castillos' disappearance. I'm an awkward witness, and although one of my abductors wants to keep me alive, I doubt to remain so for long. This man wants to catch you through me, and I refuse to do it. I'm not that important to risk your life. Don't search for me anymore. SDC."

Diego raised his head.

"Well, I don't know what to think, my friend. Is this the truth? Or is this a new trap to capture Zorro? I admit that it's a little light, although the stone wasn't. I'll go interrogate our good sergeant. You, return to the hacienda with the carriage and come back to me with horses. I will be undoubtedly in the tavern... Be careful, my friend, and put away this message."

Bernardo indicates him at his turn.

"Yes, my friend, I will be careful too. Go, hurry up."

Then, he salutes him with his hand before heading to the tavern; and as soon as he arrived on the doorstep, that he was hailed.

"Don Diego, how are you?" The sergeant asks with a huge smile.

"Thank you, I'm fine. What about you, Sergeant?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I believe I understand that the... fugitive caused you some troubles yesterday."

"Certainly, Don Diego. A real mountain lion."

"You would like to have a drink with me while we talking about it, don't you?" Diego asks while inviting him to enter the tavern.

"Of course, Don Diego." The sergeant smiles, more than delighted to quench his thirst a little, by licking his lips.

"Maria, one of your best bottles of wine and two glasses, por favor." Diego asks once they sat inside the tavern, and indicating the sergeant with him.

"Right away, Don Diego." Maria answers with a huge smile.

"So? Tell me, Sergeant."

"We just arrived on your lands, gracias, Maria." Interrupted the sergeant when the waitress put down the bottle and the two glasses.

"Gracias." Diego says in the mean time before pouring a first glass to the sergeant. "Well, Sergeant?" He interrogates then.

"So, we just arrived on your lands, near a clearing it seems to me, when we saw him. The poor chap was painful to see." The sergeant says before swallowing a first sip of wine. "The magistrado insisted on us to arrest him. I have to admit, Don Diego, that I'm not proud of me. This good fellow did nothing bad..."

"What happened next?" Diego interrogates by pouring a second drink, already empty, for the sergeant.

"Well, I dismounted to go and arrest him, but I..."

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"I found myself on the ground without having understood anything... Then, there was this shot which... woke me up, and the magistrado ordered us to chase after him and to catch him."

"Where is the señorita now?"

"The señorita? No, Don Diego. It's a man we chased after."

"Yet, there is some time now, I'm certain to have seen a señorita in this same clearing... It's true that with her short hair, her trousers and her shirt, it was easy to see her as a man, above all from afar... I wanted to go and find her, see if she didn't need anything, but I had some troubles with my health which forced me to rest until yesterday."

"Oh... You say it's a señorita... That's a real wild woman. According to Corporal Reyes, who stayed on his horse, she knocked down no less than five lancers... The magistrado has her locked in the commandante's quarters, and ordered to barricade the window from inside and outside. These are the news recruits who watch in turn after her. Incidentally, speaking of them, here is Ruy and Ricardo which arrive."

"The one on the left was there yesterday, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he is Ricardo. It's him who came to inform the magistrado as for the... vagabond."

"Buenos días, Señor De la Vega." Salutes the one called Ricardo.

"Buenos días." Diego retorts politely.

Nevertheless, Diego feels an unhealthy feeling towards this man who inspires in him no confidence at all.

"So, this is you, the prodigal son?" Ricardo throws out by stopping next to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Diego asks.

"It's common to hear that you are a poltroon in facing action."

"Ricardo, have respect for Don Diego." Says the sergeant, wrathful.

"Let him talk, Sergeant... You seem to be a stranger to Los Angeles, Señor. No doubt you don't know that you must never believe the lesser rumor." Diego says calmly and keeping his smile.

The lancer was visibly looking to provoke him to the great displeasure of the innkeeper which was afraid for his business. It's true that the last time that Diego was forced to fight, against Capitán Monastario, there had had some material damages. Nevertheless, even if this latter had paid for the replacement of the furniture, the memory was still too recent for the innkeeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The other customers became silent and watched the scene with interest.

When Maria went closer to them to serve some others customers, Ricardo hit the platter which fell on the floor, breaking pitchers and tumblers. Diego and the sergeant rose up straight away.

And while Diego, although furious but holding himself back, helped Maria by picking up the pieces, the sergeant chewed out the lancers which laughed devilishly.

"Gracias, Don Diego. But it would be to this boor's duty to do so."

"This boor, as you call him, won't move a single finger in spite of the sergeant's criticism." Diego says, helping then Maria to get up. "Will it be all right?" He asks her.

"Yes. Thanks again."

"You're welcome... Sergeant Garcia, I wish you a good day."

"Thank you, Don Diego. Good day to you too."

"You see, you're a coward; you're leaving in spite of all." Throws out Ricardo cantankerously.

"It seems to me, Señor, that the coward in this case is no one but you, by behaving that way. You make the garrison ashamed."

"After all, when we see the senile old man you have for a father, we understand easily your attitude." The second lancer intervenes devilish.

Diego saw red and he goes closer to this lancer briskly, making him step back and lose his smile.

"Take back your words and apologize instantly." Says Diego in a menacing voice that the sergeant didn't know he had.

Ruy, a little ashen-faced, regains the upper face on himself while Ricardo looked with a new eye the young De la Vega.

"Or else what? You will make me regret having come to Los Angeles?" Interrogates Ruy by taking it from high.

"Precisely!" Diego retorted.

"Señores, calm down, I beg you." Tries the innkeeper vainly.

"You're ridiculous. You think you impress me?" Throws Ruy before hitting violently Diego's face under the puzzled looks of the customers.

"Madre de Dios." Cries the innkeeper.

Ricardo looked tauntingly at the reactions of the young De la Vega which had nothing in common with those of a coward.

Diego raises his fingers to his bruised lip and goes back onto the offensive, knocking down the lancer on the ground, groggy, with a straight right.

Rather surprised by the aggressivity of the young don, Ricardo goes closer at his turn, wanting to give Diego a taste of his own medicine! But Diego dodges the blows with ease and the lancer falls on the ground without having been hit.

"Don Diego." The sergeant calls to him, trying to reason with him while Ricardo went to the offensive. He'd never seen his friend so furious.

Again, Diego dodges the blows, except for the last one, and hits at his turn the lancer which steps back under the collision. At the same time, the tavern's door opens on the magistrado and Don Alejandro, both of them astonished enough. Diego feels a presence behind him and turned suddenly ready to strike, but stops dead in his impulse.

"Sergeant Garcia!" He exclaims surprised, catching up over his temper.

Behind him, now, Ricardo takes advantage of this mistake, and grabbing his pistol, beats him with the butt. Diego collapses heavily under the worried looks of the sergeant and Don Alejandro. Ricardo wasn't done with him and began beating him with kicks.

Diego, half groggy and trying to protect his face, feels a sharp pain in his right shoulder. The sergeant grabs the soldier firmly behind him and makes him step back in order to avoid Diego receiving any other blows, that doesn't stop Ricardo to keep going a time. Diego rolls on his side after being hit in the right ribs.

That's when the magistrado intervenes, while from the corner of his eye, he saw Don Alejandro ready to take away his weapon.

"ENOUGH!" He says harshly.

The lancer stops straight away, ashen-faced, while the sergeant lets go of him immediately.

Don Alejandro lets go of his weapon and goes closer to Diego in a hurry.

"Diego?"

Diego, in haziness, was dizzy. He feels the presence of his father at his side. When the dizziness stopped, he heard again his father call him, and rising slowly, he raises his left hand behind his painful head. Then Don Alejandro helps him to stand up.

The first lancer knocked out, finally regains consciousness, aggressive. He looks around for the young De la Vega and found him next to his father. He took his gun and is ready to shoot when:

"I said ENOUGH!" The magistrado yells a second time, while he remarks him.

The lancers stops briskly, surprised to his turn and dropped his weapon under the looks, no less surprised of each.

"Ruy, Ricardo, I want to see you straight away in the commandante's office. Don Alejandro, Don Diego, follow me. And you, Sergeant Garcia, you come too. I want to clear up this case. Don Diego is no man to be rough with, the little lesser thing."

Though he feels a stabbing pain behind his head, Diego felt other pains appearing as they go close to the cuartel, under the look of the curious which observe the procession. His face, slightly bruised, was reflecting his anger yet there.

Bernardo, which just arrived and ended to tie the horses, hurries to his side while his legs nearly gave way under him.

"Gracias, my friend. Gracias, Padre." He says, feeling that his father was supporting him on his side

"Señor Galindo could have waited until you've been examined by Doctor Avila." Says Don Alejandro in a reproachful tone.

"Don't worry, Father, I've seen worse. And it's better to strike when the iron is hot." Diego explains more calmly, but half out of it.

_That you've seen worse doesn't surprise me, Son, yet I should be._ Don Alejandro thinks.

"You're wise, Son. I already told it to you."

Diego smiles to the comment while they arrived in the commandante's office.

"Don Alejandro, Don Diego, sit down, please. Ruy, Ricardo, I want to know what happened."

"This young cat pounced on us." Began Ruy.

The sergeant cleared his throat and the magistrado understood that it wasn't the beginning.

"Ruy!" He growls then.

"I may have called Señor De la Vega a coward..." Ricardo intervenes.

"What else?" the magistrado asks in front of the sergeant's face.

_I should not have asked to the sergeant for coming._ He thinks then.

"I... I..." Ricardo stammers.

"I'm listening."

In front of the silence of Ruy and Ricardo, the sergeant began.

"Though he was called a coward by Ricardo, Don Diego didn't pick up the affront.

"Ricardo has then turned upside down the platter Maria, the waitress, was carrying. Don Diego helped Maria to pick up the pieces, and then he wanted to leave; that's when Ruy made a very invidious remark on Don Diego's father. This latter asked for an apology, but instead of doing it, Ruy took it from high and hit Don Diego's face, which then knocked him down with a straight right... You should have seen this straight right, Señor Magistrado...

"Then Ricardo intervened, wanting to knock Don Diego who dodged all the blows like a torero... Well, almost all the blows. I wanted to stop Don Diego and I almost was hit, but he recognized me in time...

"That's when Ricardo beat him cowardly with the butt of his pistol before thrashing him with kicks. In spite of the fact that I was stepping him back... Then you intervened, with Don Alejandro." The sergeant finished explaining.

"Gracias, Sergeant... What was the invidious sentence?" Interrogates the magistrado.

"I... I called the father of Señor De la Vega a senile old man." Ruy admits bowing his head and in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Don Alejandro asked getting up straight away from his chair.

"Don Alejandro, please, sit down. Ruy, I demand that you apologize right now to Señores De la Vega, beginning with Don Alejandro. You will make three days of fatigue duty... Ricardo, I give you the same punishment too, since you also participated in this charade. Sergeant, you can go out, thank you for your witness."

The sergeant saluted and left the office while Ruy stuttered an apology before going out, not long preceded by Ricardo.

Then Don Alejandro saluted the magistrado and helped his son to stand up, but just when Diego was ready to follow his father outside, the magistrado calls him.

"Don Diego, a moment please."

"I will meet up with you outside, Father." He says to his attention.

Don Alejandro nodded and went out then.

"I'd like to come back on our earlier talk... Are these the lancers that you saw on the De Castillos lands?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"No, there was only the one, whom, I think, knocked me out. Nonetheless, he was accompanied with another lancer."

_No doubt, it's Juan._ Thinks the magistrado.

"Well, thank you, Don Diego." He says then.

A muffled sound was heard a first time, puzzling Diego. The sound repeated itself then.

"There is someone next-door." Diego exclaims, staggering.

"It's nothing, Señor De la Vega."

But the moaning repeats again, stronger, but still muffled.

Diego goes closer then, leaning against the desk in order not to fall.

"Don Diego, one more step and I will arrest you for contempt of court and hits and wounds on soldiers of his majesty." The magistrado threatens him.

Willy-nilly, Diego obeys. He has already showed too much boldness. He saluted the magistrado and made signs to Bernardo who took a place next to him, and helped him walk.

"Don Diego, you should go to see a doctor." The magistrado says then more calmly.

"That is what I intend to do. Thank you for the counsel."

The magistrado then looked at Diego going out. And while this one arrived near the cuartel's gate, the magistrado remarks to Ruy, weapon in hand and ready to shoot.

_Again! What a fool this one. _The magistrado complains interiorly.

"RUY. PUT AWAY YOUR WEAPON IMMEDIATLY, AND COME TO SEE ME STRAIGHT AWAY. " The magistrado orders with such voice, that the De la Vegas and Sergeant Garcia noticed the lancer.

"Don Diego, I apologize for the behavior of the lancers."

"Sergeant Garcia, it's not for you to apologize, however, I thank you."

"You have a scary face. Don't delay to see the doctor."

"I don't think my father would let me go home like this." Diego indicates.

"You're very right, Son." Don Alejandro intervenes.

In the mean time, in the commandante's office.

"Señor?"

"Poor fool, what do you believe to accomplish by provoking the De la Vegas? You want to turn all California against you?"

"This whippersnapper, as you call him, is more dangerous that he seems."

"If you push him to the limit, what is more natural? The De la Vegas are proud. I advise you not to approach one or the other anymore, nor their new property."

"Their new property." The lancer says by swallowing, like if he had guessed.

"Absolutely. Strict interdiction to go on the De la Vega's lands, and those of the De Castillos'. Now you are dismissed! And send Ricardo to me."

"Very well, Señor."

"And pass the word to Juan."

"This will be done, Señor."

Once outside, Ruy goes finding Ricardo and observes the De la Vegas at the gate of the cuartel, talking with Sergeant Garcia. Then he passed the word to Juan while Ricardo was going to find the magistrado, and he observed the De la Vegas as they went to Doctor Avila's office.

In the office, once the door was closed.

"Ricardo, Diego De la Vega is far too curious He risks compromising the capture of Zorro."

"Do you want that I..."

"No! Don't eliminate him, especially not. Having Señor De la Vega on my back is a risk I won't take. There must be a way to put him on the sidelines for a while."

Ricardo looks through the window without thinking. Then he smiles machiavellian, an idea in mind.

"I'll take care of everything, the young De la Vega will quickly have other fish to fry." Ricardo says devilishly.

When Doctor Avila opened his office's door, it was his surprise to find the De la Vegas.

"Buenos días, Don Alejandro. What brings... Well, Diego, what happened to you?" The doctor exclaims by seeing Diego's face.

"A little quarrel with two of the new recruits of the magistrado."

"Come in, quickly." Says the doctor, while Diego finally took away his hand from the back of his head.

Doctor Avila helped him to settle and asked Don Alejandro to wait in the room specially reserved to this effect. As for Bernardo, he helped Diego to take off his shirt, to his demand, because he didn't manage to move his right arm.

Bernardo noticed bruises and hematoma on his right ribs.

"Kicks, my friend." He explains simply.

"Well, Don Diego, I dare hope that you hit them back."

"It's difficult to hit back when we are cowardly knocked from the back with the butt of a pistol."

"You were hit on your head?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that the wound was opened again." Diego indicates by showing his red bloody hand.

Doctor Avila hurries behind him and frowned by discovering the bandage well tinted with blood. Then he draws his medical bag closer, and took away the bandage.

"Well, my young friend, your wound needs to be closed once again."

"Do it, Doctor." Diego winced.

While taking care of his head, Doctor Avila keeps on talking.

"Are there some other places which make you suffer?"

"Yes, but not as much. I feel pain in my right ribs, and in my shoulder." Explains Diego feeling barely what the doctor did.

"I'll glance at it. There, I am almost done."

Once the doctor put a new bandage around his head, he examined the hematoma at the level of his ribs. No sooner did he touch him lightly, than Diego backed away wincing even more. Then he looked at his shoulder.

"Can you move your arm, Don Diego?"

In front of the motionlessness of the arm, the doctor frowned.

"Why can't I move it?" Asks Diego.

"Don't become alarmed, Don Diego."

The doctor makes then signs to Bernardo to maintain firmly his master. This latter obeys, although suspicious. Then the doctor catches Diego's right arm, and, as he doesn't encounter any resistance, puts back in place his dislocated shoulder. Diego muffled the pain he was feeling and lost consciousness.

Bernardo sets free no sooner Diego, panic-stricken, and looked to the doctor which wasn't worried. This one took out a balm from his medical bag, and covered the shoulder with it. Bernardo remarked then that the shoulder went back on a more true aspect. Then the doctor puts another bandage, and took care of the ribs in the same way.

Nevertheless, Bernardo, worried, went to look for Don Alejandro.

It was the surprise for Doctor Avila to see him come in quickly in the office.

"Don Alejandro?" He interrogates with surprise.

"Bernardo came to me... He seemed worried... Why Diego is..."

"I think I understand. I had asked, in gestural language, for Bernardo to maintain Diego firmly. His right shoulder was dislocated. I had to put it back in place. The pain made him lose consciousness, and Bernardo must have been worried about it." The doctor explains while he was putting on a third bandage.

"It would be good that Diego rests more before getting home. I will lay him down and let him..."

But already Diego was regaining conscious.

"Well, what stamina!" Exclaimed the doctor.

"Can you move your arm now?" He asks then.

Diego made a try and managed to do it.

"My gesture is heavy, slow and painful."

"All will be back to normal. Your shoulder was dislocated."

_That's all Zorro needed._ Realizes Diego.

"In how much time will I get the use of my arm back?"

"Usually, I would have said two or three weeks; but by seeing the short time that you remained unconscious, I will say one week at the most, maybe two, but it will astonish me. On the other hand, you'll have to keep your arm in a sling at a maximum."

"Can he go home?" Asks Don Alejandro.

"Yes, of course... There is a list of medicinal herbs with which he must treat himself. I'm certain that Bernardo could help him in this case." He adds while Bernardo helped Diego to put his shirt back on.

"Thanks for all, Doctor Avila."

"Be careful, Don Diego." Says the doctor. "Oh, one last thing. It will be preferable to use a carriage if you have to ride. If you don't have the choice, prefer the trot than the gallop."

"I will watch for it." Don Alejandro salutes while Bernardo helped his friend to get into saddle.

Then Don Alejandro goes close to them and mounts at his turn.

"You seem to be elsewhere, Son. Will I see remorse in your eyes?"

"Remorse? Must I have to feel some, Father? In this case, forgive me; I'm not the slightest bit sorry."

"That's not like you to act this way."

Diego didn't pick up on the reaction and got lost in his thoughts.

"What is it, Son?"

"I'm worried for the señorita." He admits while they passed in front of Ruy, hidden then in a nook.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_The señorita? Is he talking about? ... I have to follow them. This could interest Señor Galindo._ Thinks Ruy, watching them pass.

_I'm afraid you can't do anything at that time, Son. You will risk more than usual if Zorro showed himself._ Don Alejandro mused.

Much later, at the hacienda, Diego has gone upstairs, resting in his bedroom. Bernardo was at his side while Don Alejandro was in his office, and lunch time was approaching.

"Well, Bernardo, I'm afraid that Zorro should make himself discreet during these times... I'm certain that the señorita is locked up in the bedroom of the commandante. The stone comes from there, the sergeant alluded to it; and earlier, while facing the magistrado, we heard a moaning…"

"Yes I know, Bernardo, only Diego heard. Zorro cannot know; he would put Diego in a difficult situation. That's why Zorro must go and see the magistrado, and there, my friend, they will try to capture Zorro. I'm sure that's why they are waiting for the Fox. In any case, Zorro is not in a state to fight, it allows him time to investigate." Diego says, wanting to take a book with his right hand, but the book slipped out of his hand, falling heavily on the floor.

Bernardo looked at Diego, puzzled, while this one was bending to pick up the book. But once again he lost his grip on the book.

_My arm in a sling should not prevent me to take it, yet!_

He undertook to get it back with his left hand, with success.

"Come in." He says, while somebody just knocked at his bedroom door.

"Señor, lunch is served."

"Gracias, Crescencia." Diego retorts with a smile.

Crescencia then shuts the bedroom door.

"Bernardo, I'll have to act as a left-handed, my right arm is..."

Diego is briskly interrupted when a cry of terror resounded in the hacienda. He went out of his bedroom in a hurry, followed by Bernardo.

In the courtyard, Crescencia cried again, alerting even more Don Alejandro, which was coming out of his office.

Crescencia took refuge in the arms that Diego offered her, while he was watching the why of the cry. On the ground lay the corpse of a lancer, stabbed in the back.

"What's happening?" Don Alejandro asks vividly.

Diego indicated him the corpse of the lancer with a move of his head. Then, addressing Bernardo with gestures, he asks him to go with Crescencia in the hacienda. Bernardo obeyed before coming back, while Don Alejandro turned over the body to identify the lancer.

"Diego, this won't be one of those lancers with which you have quarreled?"

"It seems also that he is the one which made the invidious remark and that I knocked down after he hit me."

"I'm not sure I like the look of it, Son."

Suddenly, the gate of the courtyard opens on the sergeant, followed by others lancers, making them stand up again.

"Buenas tardes, Señores... I would have preferred this to be false." Asserts the sergeant, heavy hearted. "Excuse-me, Don Alejandro... Don Diego, you're under arrest for the murder of the lancer Ruy Pizaro."

"Wha... What?" Diego astonishes, while the sergeant put then his hand on his right shoulder, in spite of his well visible sling, and making him wince.

The sergeant noticed the wince and took off his hand swiftly.

"Come... Please." He added ill at ease.

Diego exchanged a look with his father.

"You can't take him away like that."

"Si, Don Alejandro... Don Diego, don't oblige me to use force..."

"I will follow you, Sergeant. But know that you make a great mistake."

"Diego?" Interrogated Don Alejandro dumbfounded.

"It's useless to discuss here, Father. I think that the magistrado will be open to conversation."

"I'm coming with you."

"Señor, it's forbidden to talk with the prisoner, unless you're an accomplice." A lancer intervened.

Don Alejandro imperceptibly stepped back in front of this new threat.

"This will not happen like that!" Protested Don Alejandro wanting to take out his weapon.

But Bernardo stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he shook his head for a no.

"Padre, por favor."

After another silent exchange, Don Alejandro sighs, stepped aside more, and let go of his weapon.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro." The sergeant thanked him, confused.

"Lancer Cortès, Corporal Reyes, go get the body of lancer Pizaro."

_He says lancer Cortès._ Don Alejandro repeated for himself.

The two soldiers obeyed while the sergeant makes Diego get on the cart.

"Well, Sergeant, here I am dragged in a very odd story. I will have something to tell later." Diego says, ironical.

"Please, Don Diego, give it a rest!" The sergeant implores even more ill at ease while the body was loaded next to Diego.

Don Alejandro, Bernardo and Crescencia, which was coming out again, and other menservants, watched them leave, disbelieving, not understanding what just happened. Don Diego was well incapable of hitting someone with a weapon, especially in such dishonest way, all the more reason with his recent injury.

"Saddle my horse, I'm leaving right away." Ordered Don Alejandro.

Bernardo hesitated, and then he went to the stable where he saddled another horse. And, while Don Alejandro arrived at his turn to the stable after having given some orders, he has the surprise to find Bernardo, into saddle, which was waiting for him.

"I would have said to you it was useless that you come along, but since you won't hear me and that I won't manage to make you understand some other way, it doesn't matter." Thought Don Alejandro aloud, making smile Bernardo as soon as Don Alejandro turned his back.

Then, they set off in pursuit of the lancers, keeping a reasonable distance between them.

In Los Angeles, onlookers were surprised to see Don Diego carried away in the cart reserved for prisoners... Certainly, he wasn't tied like any other prisoner, however... Each of them observed him with amazement. The procession stopped within the cuartel where Diego was invited to get off of the cart, while Don Alejandro and Bernardo were tying their horses on the plaza, next to the tavern.

Among the crowd was Doctor Avila, which, noticing Don Alejandro arriving, came closer to him.

"Don Alejandro, what is happening?"

"Well, my friend, the lancers arrested Diego for the murder of one of them."

"The murder? But Diego is well incapable of such atrocity."

"That's why I am here. I'm going to plead his case with Señor Galindo."

"Can I..." Began the doctor.

"Señor Avila!" Called the lancer Figueroa.

"I'm afraid you couldn't come."

"No doubt the lancer needs me to authenticate the death of the other lancer."

"Make your duty, my friend, I don't want to get you into troubles." Don Alejandro says while noticing another lancer coming out from the magistrado's office, then stopping to speak with the guard posted as sentry down the stairs.

_It's weird!_ Don Alejandro thought.

In the barracks, Diego was locked up in one of the multiple cells.

"When could I see the magistrado?" He asks to his jailer which was no one but the lancer Juan Cortès; the sergeant, greatly vexed, had gone straight to the office of the commandante in order to write up his report.

"The magistrado is in moving." The lancer answers by locking the cell and smiling mockingly.

On the plaza, while Don Alejandro was going to the magistrado's office, he met the other lancer, which he recognized easily. It was the one who pummeled Diego.

The lancer bumped Don Alejandro by following his path, and although Don Alejandro would have like making a remark to him, Bernardo stopped him with an energetic 'no' of his head.

Don Alejandro sighed and thanked Bernardo, patting his shoulder. And then, they continued their way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

But arriving to the magistrado's office, he was surprised to find a closed door. Don Alejandro tried to open the door many times, but nothing worked, it remained closed.

"Where can I find Señor Galindo?" Asked Don Alejandro to the guard on sentry as soon as he went downstairs.

"He had an urgent matter to deal with in Monterey. He will come back only in some days."

"How is that?" Says Don Alejandro astonished. "Who is the referent in this case?"

"There is no referent. The particular troubles will have to wait."

Don Alejandro clenched his fist with rage and made his way back to the cuartel, still accompanied with Bernardo. But as soon as he was in front of the gate of the cuartel, the guards on sentry stopped him.

"Halt! Señor!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

"By order of the magistrado, nobody outside to the cuartel is authorized to enter."

"Can't I go and see my son?" Don Alejandro asked puzzled and harshly.

"I'm not..."

"Get out of the way, lancer Juan." Orders Sergeant Garcia.

The lancer obeys by grumbling.

"What can I do for you, Don Alejandro?" Asks the sergeant.

"Can I speak with Diego?"

The sergeant scratched his head, searching for the appropriate answer.

"I fear that the time is not right." Sustains the sergeant.

"Because there is time for this?" Interrogated Don Alejandro, furious.

"Don Alejandro, por favor! Understand that I'm not responsible, and the orders of the magistrado are as good as those of a commandante."

"But aren't you the substitute to the commandante?" Affirmed Don Alejandro.

"Yes indeed, Don Alejandro..." The sergeant stopped talking, reflecting on the words of the old hidalgo...

"Guards! Let him pass, by order of your commandante!" The sergeant ordered with seriousness, making smile Señor De la Vega.

Willy-nilly, the lancers moved away and the sergeant escorted Don Alejandro towards the cell where Diego was, then he went away to let them talk privately.

"Father?"

"Diego, why didn't you try to explain yourself at the hacienda?"

"Our good Sergeant Garcia is so obsessed by respecting the orders that he would have been incapable to disentangle truth from falsehood. The magistrado remains, even so, more opened to conversation."

"The magistrado just left for Monterey... An urgent matter to deal with." He adds in the front of the inquiring look of his son.

"I have the feeling that he makes it his business."

"Have you been interrogated?"

"No."

"What about the sergeant?"

"The sergeant is already ill at ease to have locked me up, so to interrogate me..." Smiles Diego in spite of all.

"Something tells me he received orders too."

"So, I end up locked up for an indeterminate time, it doesn't suit my things." Sighed Diego.

"Your things?" Asked Don Alejandro with interest.

_Oops_. Realized Diego.

"Yes... I'm studying a new musical composition." Explained Diego.

Don Alejandro smiles to the comment, his son forgot one essential thing.

"Diego... How do you intend playing guitar with your arm?"

"Oh... I should be able to cope with it... If really it wouldn't work... Well, I will have tried it by playing piano with one hand. The composition is quite easy; there is no need to be a virtuoso."

"You have an answer for everything."

"I unfortunately do not have the answer for the murder of this lancer." Diego sighs.

"Don't worry, Diego. I will find a way to get you out of here. There is no doubt that our friend, Zorro, will come to your help."

"Maybe you're right, Father." Smiles Diego with amusement.

"Courage, Son." He says before going away of the cell and getting back closer to the sergeant.

Bernardo turned his head between both men, and finally he went closer to Diego where he drew a 'Z' discreetly. Diego shook his head negatively, puzzling Bernardo.

"Don't worry, Bernardo, we will find another solution. Get back to my father, and watch over him good." Whispered Diego before going away of the bars and moving to sit down on the plank which also served as a bed, with a thoughtful look and hiding badly a painful rictus.

Bernardo noticed it and got worried. But as he doesn't manage to catch his attention, he decided to go to Don Alejandro which was in great discussion with the sergeant.

"As I told you, Don Alejandro." The sergeant stopped, observing Bernardo becoming agitated.

"Well, what's happening?" Don Alejandro interrogates.

Bernardo turned his head to the cell and made them signs for coming closer. While doing so, he stopped suddenly by seeing the magistrado at the window of his office, and made signs to Don Alejandro to turn his head. Upon seeing that Don Alejandro didn't understand him, he made him turn briskly.

"Bernardo!" He exclaimed with surprise.

He was about to make a remark, when he realized it was useless because he couldn't hear anything. And then, he realizes the why of his act. When he saw, at his turn, the magistrado at his window, he saw red.

_Ah, yes! So he left for Monterey..._ He fulminated inwardly.

In less time needed to catch his breath, Don Alejandro crossed again the plaza, followed by Bernardo and knocked to the magistrado's door.

Inside, the magistrado sighed. He has well seen Don Alejandro coming closer, escorted by the manservant, and knew he was uncovered. It was the most naturally that, when Señor De la Vega knocked to the door, he answered:

"Come in!"

Don Alejandro didn't hesitate and came into the office swiftly, followed by Bernardo.

"Señor De la Vega." _What a surprise!_ "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Asked the magistrado innocently.

"A lancer came to see you, another told me you left for Monterey and you have the nerve of asking me to what do you owe the pleasure of my visit?" Asserted Don Alejandro abruptly.

_Ricardo hasn't been very discreet._

"Yes, of course... The stagecoach left earlier than expected. I didn't think you would come to see me so quickly."

"And what do you think? That I will let my son rot in a cell for a crime he didn't commit? Diego didn't even have time to explain himself. He is well incapable to have acted that way."

"Yet, a witness affirms that your son, Diego, has stabbed the lancer Pizaro. He had reasons to have a grudge against him, besides!"

"A witness? Which witness?" _How much did you pay him?_ He hushed up.

"This witness prefers to remain anonymous."

_It's convenient to you._ Thinks Don Alejandro.

"Diego is innocent; he spent his whole time in his bedroom since we came back from the pueblo. The doctor ordered him to rest."

"It's true that your son was involved in an altercation, what is more with the victim." Underlined the magistrado.

"Whoever told you of this affair could have an interest in this scene."

"Don Alejandro, are you saying that the witness perjures himself?"

"Yes. I assure you that Diego couldn't do anything... He is no man to act disloyally. Moreover..."

A knock-knock on the door stopped Don Alejandro.

"You permit?" Asked the magistrado, haughty.

"You're in your office as far as I know." Don Alejandro retorts mockingly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_Indeed!_ Thinks the magistrado, following the comment of Don Alejandro.

"Come in." He says.

The door opened then on Doctor Avila.

"Ah! Doctor Avila."

"I come to announce to you that the lancer is well and truly dead. Moreover, I can affirm that he was murdered by a right-handed."

"Your son is right-handed, Don Alejandro." Says the magistrado by jumping at the chance.

"Yes, but..."

"Can I present evidence, Señor Magistrado...? I treated Diego earlier..." Began to explain Doctor Avila.

"One of your lancers opened up a wound on his head, without any doubt broke some ribs and dislocated his right shoulder. He is at present incapable to seize whatever it is with his right hand in a correct way. Furthermore, I have put his arm in a sling.

"His strength is equivalent to that of a three year old child. He wouldn't have had a good grip on a dagger to inflict such an injury. If he had held one, he would have just made a gash."

The magistrado remained silent in front of this new testimony.

"You say he is incapable to hold whatever it is with his right hand..."

In the meantime in the cuartel, Diego went round and round in his cell since the departure of his father.

When the sergeant passed in front of him, for the umpteenth time…

"Sergeant Garcia, Sergeant Garcia." He called.

"Si, Don Diego?"

"How long will I stay locked up?" He asked harshly.

"I will be unable to tell you, Don Diego. But don't worry! Zorro will come to set you free." Smiles the sergeant.

"Zorro? ... I'd like well to see that." Exclaimed Diego furious by hitting the bars of the cell from the palm of his left hand with frustration.

"Don Diego... What do you have wrong with your shoulder? Is it a consequence of your altercation?"

"Yes indeed, Sergeant. The lancer, who trashed me, has dislocated my shoulder."

"It looks annoying."

"It was indeed. I couldn't move my arm at all, now it's sore and any move is very difficult.. Doctor Avila treated me, but it remains a major inconvenience. I can't hold anything with my right hand and I have to keep my arm in a sling for a week."

"Don Diego, if you can't hold anything in this case you're innocent. You couldn't strike the lancer."

"Ah, at last you understand!"

"However, a witness affirmed to me the contrary in front of the magistrado."

"A witness?"

"Si, Don Diego... I can't set you free, I'm afraid."

"Which witness? How would I have done it then?" Don Diego says by losing his temper once again.

"Don Diego, calm down please." Tried the sergeant ill at ease.

"Me calm down? How would you react in my place?" Says Diego harshly. "You all believe that Zorro is always there for everyone. Me, I don't really believe it."

"Come on, Don Diego, no sooner than last evening he was here."

"And you think he'll be back tonight? You think it's a game for him? Who told you that nothing restrains him elsewhere? Who told you he hasn't health troubles? You forget that he is a man above all." Says Diego vehemently.

"But, Don Diego, you imagine things. Zorro will come, you'll see." Smiles the sergeant.

"Sergeant, I have nothing to do hearing such twaddle." Raged Diego by hitting again the bars of the cell with his left palm.

"Let me alone now, since I can't go out of this cell." He says moving away in order to stifle his anger.

After all, the sergeant was for nothing. Garcia looked at his friend with grief and sighed. And while he turned round to go back in his quarters, he finds himself face to face with the magistrado, Don Alejandro and Doctor Avila.

_Diego, you should pay attention to what you say. Anger and haste hinder good counsel, Son._ Thinks Don Alejandro.

It's true that Diego's voice had carried just a little, at least within the barracks...

"Señor Magistrado? I believed you were in the stagecoach for Monterey?" The sergeant exclaimed by making lift up Diego's head which just came to sit down, thoughtful; he came to say too much to his liking.

"Sergeant Garcia, you can set free Don Diego."

"Truth, Señor? Because you have insisted for he..."

"I said set him free, Sergeant. Señor De la Vega can go freely, but I don't withdraw the suspicions which are hanging over him. He remains guilty until proven to the contrary. Lancers Ricardo Perez and Juan Cortès will investigate in detail on the why of the how." Insisted the magistrado.

"If that's what you say, Señor Magistrado. Don Diego, you heard? You're free." Says the sergeant with a smile.

"Free? Until when?" Diego retorts with bitterness.

"Come on, you'll see. You will be cleared by the lancers."

_I don't think it, my friend._ Thinks Diego.

_Well then, I'd like well to see that. Those two lancers are working for Señor Galindo, I'm certain of it or I'm not a De la Vega anymore._ Mused Don Alejandro in front of the candor of the sergeant.

Diego didn't pick up the sergeant's opinion and he became sullen even more, remaining seated until the cell's door was wide opened.

"Don Diego?" Interrogates the doctor in the face of his stillness.

Slowly, Diego stands up with uncertainty and comes closer, stepping heavily to get out.

"Don Diego, is there something wrong?" Interrogated the doctor while Bernardo thought to enter the cell to help him.

"Dizziness... It will pass."

"I believed you didn't have anymore."

"Since this morning's altercation it doesn't really stop. I didn't have the leisure to rest quietly; furthermore, I haven't had a thing to eat since breakfast."

"It's true that we were going to sit down to a meal when the sergeant arrived." Don Alejandro added.

"I'm terribly sorry, Don Alejandro, Don Diego." Excused the sergeant by taking off his hat.

"I know that a good meal is always agreeable." He added smiling.

"In this case, take us back home." Diego asserts by smiling.

"True? You don't say that for pulling my leg?"

"No hard feelings, Sergeant Garcia." Insisted Diego.

"Well, I wouldn't say no, gracias." Answered the sergeant delighted.

Don Alejandro and Don Diego exchanged a knowing look.

"Doctor Avila, thank you for your testimony." Says Don Alejandro to him.

However, the magistrado hasn't really finished with Diego.

"Señores, one minute please." He says abruptly while they were heading to the exit of the barracks.

Don Alejandro, Doctor Avila and the sergeant turned round then.

"Don Diego De la Vega, I put you to test before you leave." Says the magistrado while Diego turned round in a stiff way.

"What can I do for your service, Señor Magistrado?" He asked quietly.

The magistrado went to them and grabbed the dagger of the guard on sentry.

Arrived near Diego, he handed it to him.

"Take it, please."

Diego smiles inwardly and did as the magistrado asked him. He took the dagger with his left hand and said:

"Well, it's a nice dagger, Señor Galindo. I wasn't aware that the lancers have such good gear."

The magistrado hid his anger, and got flustered with this insolent remark. It was with frustration that he asked Diego :

"No, with your right hand, Señor."

"Go for it, Don Diego." Asserted the doctor.

Doubtfully, Diego took his arm out of the sling and grabbed the dagger in a gauche way. But as soon as it was in his hand, his arm went down.

"Hold out your arm, please." Asked him the magistrado.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

With difficulty and a visible pain on his face, Diego executed the order. But soon vertical and finally the arm stretched, he dropped everything and his left hand grabbed his right shoulder by wincing while the dagger fell on the ground.

The magistrado had to accept the fact; Don Diego De la Vega was incapable, effectively, of holding whatever it was.

"Diego?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

"I'll be fine, Father." He says breathless.

"You could go. Gracias, Señores." Says the magistrado with bitterness.

The sergeant took his horse, while, without a salute, the three men went out of the barracks just when Bernardo was coming back with a carriage.

"Well, I thought not that Bernardo would have understood what I have asked him." Don Alejandro remarked, making smile Diego.

"Don Diego, rest yourself and don't use your shoulder too quickly. I hope you cope with your left hand." Doctor Avila says.

"With difficulty, alas." Diego lies with seriousness.

Then Doctor Avila saluted them and went back to his office. Diego took a place in the carriage while Don Alejandro gets back his mount now that the sergeant was coming.

On the way to the hacienda, Sergeant Garcia dares a thought not so... military...

"You know, Don Diego, I doubt that lancers Cortès and Perez could arrive in your favor." He says by placing himself next to the carriage.

"Why are you saying this?" Asks Diego, puzzled.

It was not usual to the sergeant for speaking like this about other people.

"I don't know really, but these lancers are... shady. They give the impression to play a double game. Although it could appear weird, the only one who could really help you is no one but Zo..."

"Sergeant, I already told you my point of view on this matter." Diego interrupted him, intriguing Don Alejandro.

"Can I know more?" Interrogated this latter, wanting to know the end of the story. He made then sigh Diego.

Bernardo, on his side was dividing between laughter and confusion. Above all, to not react like he did that time in front of Isabella.

"Well, Don Alejandro... In my humble opinion the only person who could help Don Diego is none other than Zorro." The sergeant explains by moving closer to Don Alejandro.

"The outlaw Zorro?" Don Alejandro asks with astonishment and giving a quick glance at his son.

_If the sergeant knew... I'm afraid that Zorro is not in state to act, either._ Don Alejandro thinks silently.

"Yes the outlaw! You know another Zorro?" Asks the sergeant... "Whatever. The fact is if Don Diego had stayed locked, thank God he didn't, I'm sure that he would come to rescue him."

"It's a possibility, Sergeant. But why would he have been interested with Diego's case more than the one of the vagabond?" Asked Don Alejandro.

The sergeant turned back, checking that nobody was following.

"You know, Don Alejandro, the señorita is a bait to catch Zorro. That is what let hear the magistrado at his personal guard."

"His personal guard?" Asked Don Alejandro.

"Yes, the three... Well the two news lancers." Diego clarified with a weary voice.

"Oh... How do you know it, Diego?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

Without any answer from his part, Don Alejandro halted, stopping in the same time as the sergeant, and Bernardo which led the carriage.

Then he turned to his son and noticed that he seemed to sleep.

"Diego?" He called him.

Without any reaction, Don Alejandro dismounted and went closer to his son.

"Diego." He repeated patting his cheeks.

This latter muttered incomprehensibly.

Half reassured, Don Alejandro got back on his horse.

"Is everything alright?" Asked the sergeant.

"Diego fell asleep." Explained Don Alejandro. "It would be preferable to continue our conversation at the hacienda."

...

Later, after the meal, Don Alejandro salutes the sergeant while he was returning to Los Angeles. Then he went to find his son which withdrew in his bedroom.

When he entered, he found him lying down and he seemed to be agitated. He went closer to him and put his hand on his forehead. Diego opened his eyes to this sudden contact.

"Father?" He whispered by guessing him.

"You're feverish, Diego." He whispers, taking his hand away.

"Bernardo takes care of it." Diego winced.

"You acted in a too much impetuous way this morning, Diego. If the sergeant hadn't been a witness, God knows how it could have ended."

"I'm the first responsible, Fa..."

"No!" He stopped him abruptly.

"These lancers are responsible, not you... I'm certain that the Fox would have taught them a good lesson, too." Added Don Alejandro ironical.

"It's probable, Father. And Zorro would have managed in a better way than me. But for my part, I would have seen it like a supplementary affront. A stranger interfering with my private life..."

Don Alejandro smiles to the comment.

"He did it well with me!"

"You were in danger of death, if my... memory serves ... me right." Diego retorts in a broken voice.

_A point for you, Son._

"Rest now." Says Don Alejandro before going to draw the curtains.

"Thank you." Whispered Diego so lightly that his father thought he imagined it.

When Don Alejandro went out of the bedroom, he missed to knock down Bernardo whom arrives with a platter upon which was a strange mixture, a bowl of water and clean linens. Don Alejandro kept the door opened to Bernardo who thanked him with a nod. A gesture which was returned by Don Alejandro before he left.

Once alone with Diego, Bernardo made him swallow the mixture. Although unappetizing, Diego offered no resistance.

"Thanks, Bernardo... Let's hope that this fever won't last... Zorro has a double mission now. Saving the señorita and finding why... they attempt to harm Don Diego... I couldn't say why... but something tells me that it's... connected to the moaning that we heard."

Bernardo signed several words to Diego.

"More slowly, Bernardo. I have troubles to follow you."

Bernardo signed it again more slowly.

"I know, Bernardo, Zorro is not in a state to fight... Nevertheless, I think that Diego... is a good left-handed... I need rest." He whispers while his eyelids close.

Bernardo sighed and kept on taking care of him all afternoon.

Although quiet to the De la Vegas, the afternoon was agitated in the magistrado's office.

"Come in." He says abruptly.

The magistrado didn't get over this partial failure and was in a very bad mood.

"Señor." Salutes Señor Cortès by coming in.

"Señor Cortès." The magistrado snapped back.

"You seem... Irritated, if I can permit."

"So, you're not aware?" Interrogated the magistrado.

"About what?"

The magistrado explained him the situation concerning Diego De la Vega.

"Oh... I see... I'm afraid to arrive in a bad time then. However, I have here a message from the Eagle."

"A message from... Which is it?"

"He learnt that his last demand was misinterpreted and demands now the death of the heiress."

"I need her, alive, to reach my purposes." The magistrado says taking offence.

"You dare refuse an order from the Eagle? In this case, know that this would risk to be attributed to you." Asserted Señor Cortès by taking out a crafted feather from under his jacket.

The encoded message was clear. Death will strike.

"A letter to his attention left this morning... There were changes, even if she dies, the lands and the hacienda would be inaccessible to us. I must try to convince her to give them up to me. That's why I ask you two more days before acting." Explained the magistrado.

Although fearful with the magistrado's mood, Señor Cortès feared above all the Eagle.

"Two days, no one more. I'll give to Juan my orders in wanted time."

"Do as you think best, but don't mix me up in your affair. However, I advise you to act by night in order not to arouse the suspicions of anyone else."

"I will follow this advice, Señor Galindo."

...

When evening came, no change was to report concerning Diego.

...

The first additional day for the magistrado doesn't advance his matter. Zorro didn't come the night before, and the señorita stubbornly refused any contact with him. The sergeant had proposed him his help to talk to her, but the magistrado refused categorically. It was out of the question that the sergeant learned who she was. He will have made a great song and dance about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The day passed and the day after came. Diego finally woke up; a persistent pain in his shoulder reminded him of some facts. He winced by standing up and went to run some water on his face. His balance was good. When he saw his face, he reprimanded himself.

"Diego, Diego... Don't turn your back anymore to your main opponent."

He managed to dress and went down to take his breakfast before going to the library.

A good time later, he saw Bernardo coming in, in a hurry. This latter, seeing him, stopped briskly and found again his smile.

"Well, Bernardo, what a haste in the early morning!"

Bernardo explained that he searched for him in the whole hacienda without finding him.

"You should have called me!" Diego reproached him by pulling his leg.

Sulky in front of this remark, Bernardo began laughing and asked him how he was.

"I'm fine, thank you. I have some pains, but I'm feeling rested."

Bernardo moved close to him and put his hand on his forehead which he found still a little hot.

"I'm fine, Bernardo."

But he won't hear of it, and reminded him that he just came through a day and half in bed because of fever.

"You say that I stayed in bed since our return from Los Angeles before yesterday!" Says Diego with astonishment.

Bernardo nodded a yes.

"Do you know where my father is?"

Bernardo explained him that he left on the morning to Los Angeles. He had a matter to deal with.

"Very well. I hope everything is alright for the señorita."

When Don Alejandro came back, Diego was still in the library.

"Diego!" He exclaimed joyfully by seeing him. "How are you, Son?"

"I feel rested." He admitted. "But I feel also confused. Bernardo has gestured me that I would have been sleeping since the day before yesterday."

"That's exact, Son. You had a feverish episode."

"What news from Los Angeles?" Diego asked.

Don Alejandro looked at his son, puzzled. How did he know? Diego guessed the interrogation of his father and anticipated his reaction, explaining him that Bernardo saw him leaving in the morning.

"I met Sergeant Garcia which seemed very tired. We talked a few minutes, and I learnt that like the day before, they waited for Zorro all night long, but this one didn't show up. He was very disappointed of your absence."

Diego frowned with surprise.

"Excuse me! We talked about you too. He asked me how you were. I couldn't bring him much news because you still had fever, and you were still asleep." Don Alejandro added much to his amusement in front of the questioning look of his son.

"Father, with your permission, I will go to see Padre Felipe this afternoon."

"You're not in the state."

"I'll go with the carriage and Bernardo will lead me."

"Very well, if it permits you to be in peace with yourself."

"Gracias."

…

The afternoon isn't young anymore when the Padre saw Diego arrive along with Bernardo. At first all smiles, his face turned to worry by discovering the don's arm in a sling and his face still a little bruised. Nonetheless, he greeted him like usual.

"Diego, my child! How are you?"

"Buenas tardes, Padre. I'm fine, thank you."

"What happened to you?" Asked Padre Felipe.

"This is part of why I'm here."

"Do you need to confess?"

"No. I simply need to talk."

"Come inside, Diego. We will be more comfortable to discuss."

Later, the Padre looked at Diego with a fresh eye, at least with an old eye which was waking up then, like he found again the 'Diego' he knew before his departure for Spain. Nonetheless, Diego's face betrayed the shame he was feeling then.

"Diego, my child, you don't have to feel shameful of your actions. Those men acted in a spiteful way. You followed your heart, even if it reacted ardently. And God punished you in return."

"Without wanting to offend you, Padre, God was a little too prompt to punish me."

The Padre smiles to the comment.

"And you said that the lancer you have knocked down was found dead on your property?"

"Precisely, but like I said, I think it's a machination."

"You are no doubt right, Diego. But if you know, or think to know the man responsible of this plot, remain self-possessed. He will fall down sooner or later, and you will be cleared. It's true it would be difficult to believe that you're a murderer." _An outlaw maybe, but not to everyone's eyes__._ Padre kept for himself.

"I have the feeling you want to add something else."

_Your intuition is sharpened, Diego._

"I was thinking that Zorro could bring the solution."

"You too, Padre? ... Sergeant Garcia made the same comment... I admit that I wasn't very enthusiastic to this idea, and I made him understand in a way a little too much... abrupt. After all, Zorro isn't invincible."

"Neither are you, Diego!" Retorts Padre Felipe with a smile.

"Yes indeed, Padre." Diego admits.

"Diego, Zorro may be not invincible, but my heart tells me he will resolve your problem... In the future, Diego, remain self-possessed; anger and haste hinder good counsel. It could reverse against you and play a bad trick in a very dishonest and vicious way."

"I learnt it, Padre. Therefore I will heed your advice in my next discussions. Speaking with you was a great comfort to me."

"You leave already?"

"I have the impression that fever is lying in wait for me, also it would be preferable that I go home to rest."

"You don't want to stay here?"

"I don't want to abuse your hospitality, and my father will end to worry."

"Well, Diego. If ever you want to talk longer..."

"You will always be there." Completed Diego. "Gracias, Padre." He adds then.

"You're welcome my child. Go home safe and salute you father for me."

"I won't miss it." Says Diego by smiling and taking his time to rise up then to move forward.

However, the Padre goes along with him to the gate of the mission, supporting him, while Bernardo which was waiting in the carriage, went down to help him at his turn.

Diego thanked again the Padre by taking a place in the carriage, and then he made sign to Bernardo to leave.

...

The return to the hacienda was without mishap, however, Don Alejandro, which was outside, got worried by seeing his son with eyes closed and went closer to the carriage when it was stopped.

"Diego?" He interrogate by opening the door.

This one opened his eyes to the sound of his father's voice. The old don sighed inwardly.

"Father? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, what about you, Son? You were sleeping?"

"Yes, I rested a little. I'm sorry to have worried you." Explained Diego by going down of the carriage, as he had taken note of the concern in his father's voice.

Then Diego made sign to Bernardo to take care of the carriage and the horses before going to the hacienda, along with his father.

"By the way, Father, you have the greetings of Padre Felipe."

"How is he?"

"He is fine. We discussed a little about the last events, and forced the conclusion that he shares Sergeant Garcia's opinion."

"What's that?" Interrogated Don Alejandro by hiding a malicious smile for he suspects the answer.

"That Zorro could resolve my problem." Diego sighed.

"You know, Diego, I have to admit that they aren't wrong."

"Ha! You too, Father." Exclaimed Diego by stopping to walk.

"Come on, Diego, don't be so surprised."

"You maybe believe that I will stay here with folded arms waiting for the fox to get out of his den."

_Well, this, my Son._

"You're not obliged to wait, Son. What I mean is that, you, you can't investigate openly because you are also; excuse me for the term, the principal suspect. You will lose all credibility with the magistrado." Explained Don Alejandro by catching his son on his left side and dragging him along to his sides.

"That's right." Diego sighed. _I doubt, however, that an outlaw has more credibility._

"Thanks to have enlightened me." He added after a time of thought.

"Come on now, Diego, a father is always there for his child whatever he does with his life." Said Don Alejandro enigmatic while they arrived in the sala.

"What do you want to say, Father?"

"Well, that all parents worry about their children, even when they are adults, is simply all."

"I must be still tired. If you permit, I will have some rest until dinner."

"Of course, Diego."

_No foolishness I beseech you. You're not in the state._

"You seem preoccupied, Father."

"It's your health which preoccupies me... You chain nasty blows in this time."

"You're doing wit, Father."

Don Alejandro looked at his son, puzzled, and realizing then, muffled a little laugh.

"Forgive me, Diego. It wasn't voluntary."

"I don't doubt. See you later, Father."

Diego went to his bedroom where Bernardo was waiting for him.

"Bernardo, I said to my father that I will rest, and that is what I will do... Zorro has to go out this evening; I have the feeling that it's vital." Diego explained by taking off his shirt, helped by Bernardo.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Bernardo feels Diego's forehead.

"No, Bernardo. I don't have a fever. I just got overheated." Smiled Diego as usual, reassuring Bernardo.

...

The evening came; all was quiet in Los Angeles. A black shadow slipped on the roofs and noticed a lancer near the magistrado's friend, which he had seen some days before.

Both men were getting out of the tavern. The shadow stopped above them and listened to the conversation which was then very interesting at that time.

"You understand, Juan, the vagabond has to disappear."

"Si, Pedro. And you say that the vagabond is in fact the Señorita De Castillos."

"Yes and an awkward witness. The Eagle wishes that she suffer the same fate as that of her parents."

"What does Señor Galindo think?" Asked Juan.

"He thinks that we're taking away his bait. Zorro won't come anyway."

"You seem convinced, brother."

"Mmmm... From what I've heard, we didn't see him since his first try."

"That's true... Figueroa thinks that it's a wounded animal which hides in his den. The señorita disappeared, the property..." Began Juan.

"No! The property belongs now to the De la Vegas." Interrupted Pedro.

"So what does it serve to get rid of her?"

"She saw us at work. And I told you that the Eagle wants to get rid of her."

"Well, I will take her in the desert and I will take care of her personally."

"Be careful, Juan."

"Don't worry, Pedro. All will be right."

While Juan went to the barracks, Pedro went back to the tavern.

Zorro slipped in the shadow and followed the lancer. This latter attached horses to the prisoner's carriage under the curious look of the sergeant.

"Lancer Cortès, what are you doing on such late hour outside?"

_This fatso will make me miss everything._

"My brother just came to arrive in town and informed me to have seen the Fox in bad state. I was thinking to go and catch him." Tries the lancer without believing it.

However, the sergeant seems to be thoughtful.

"I will go along with you; it will take at least the two of us to take care of him."

"Sergeant, I insist for you to stay here. My brother won't appreciate the fact that I told you about this."

The sergeant observed him with a doubtful look.

He didn't know what, but something was wrong.

"If you insist... But to one condition lancer."

"Anything you want." Retorts the lancer mischievous and delighted about the turn of event.

"What do you think about sharing out the reward with me?"

First, caught unawares the lancer didn't know what to answer and stammers. Then pulling himself together in front of the sergeant's face, he approved the condition and hoped that the sergeant will return in his quarters for he can take the vagabond with him. However, the sergeant didn't seem to want to move.

From the window of the commandante's office, the magistrado was looking to the scene with attention, amused by the sergeant's attitude. He could have just stayed watching the show, but the order to eliminate the vagabond coming from the Eagle, he had to intervene. He opened the office's door and called the lancer Cortès.

This one erased a smile of relief, and passing in front of the sergeant, went to the office of the commandante.

"Do you have some troubles, Lancer Cortès?" Asked the magistrado as soon as the door was closed.

"The sergeant seems to be too curious. I don't know how I can get rid of him to take care of the señorita."

"Hide behind the door. I will call him and when he'll come here you will knock him out."

"Very well." Smiled the lancer mischievously.

A few minutes after, Zorro observed the sergeant going into the office at his turn, but only saw going out the lancer and the señorita. He observed them leaving, and getting worried for his friend, he went to the office where he found him unconscious, lying on the floor; and the magistrado not in the least worried, bending over a document.

"Buenas noches, Señor Magistrado." Declared Zorro by pointing his sword toward his torso and startling him.

"Zorro!" Exclaimed the magistrado by noticing that he was holding his weapon with his left hand.

"Could you explain to me why the sergeant is lying unconscious in your office?"

"It's... That's... The lancer Cortès became like a mad man... He... He knocked out the sergeant... and menaced me with his weapon if I dared to intervene."

"Why haven't you called the guard?"

"I... I was petrified." _Like now._ Stammered the magistrado.

"Where is the lancer leading your prisoner?"

"I don't know. I ignored his intention."

"Very well. Now if you give the alert, you will regret it. Be careful that the doctor comes to take care of the sergeant. He has a delicate head."

Then Zorro went away as surreptitiously as he came, leaving the magistrado without voice. This latter looked by the window the fox slipping away and perceived a pause in his walk. Zorro then vanished from his sight. Thoughtful, the magistrado went outside to ring the bell, and then moved back inside and sat to the office.

Corporal Reyes was the first to arrive and noticed the sergeant on the floor.

"Señor?" Interrogated the corporal leaning over the sergeant.

"Corporal, go summon Doctor Avila! The sergeant received a bad blow on his head."

The corporal rose up, saluted him and went out in haste, almost knocking down Figueroa and Ricardo which were coming then.

"What happened?" Asked Ricardo.

"The informal version, Cortès knocked out the sergeant so he could take care of the señorita quietly. The official version, the sergeant came to see me and lost his balance when coming in. He fell bad and knocked him out... Prepare yourself for a probable return for Zorro. I'm sure he will come this night."

"From where comes to you this certainty?" Asked Figueroa.

"Zorro just passed. He set off in pursuit of Juan."

"In this case, why not chase after him?" Asked Ricardo.

"No, let Juan take care of him. He will tire out the fox before his coming and it will be easier to overpower him." Sustained the magistrado taunting, making laugh Figueroa and Ricardo.

"Now, pass the word and get back to your posts until I ring the bell again."

"Very well." They say before going out while Doctor Avila was arriving.

"What happened?" The doctor asked by leaning over Sergeant Garcia.

...

Zorro found the traces of the carriage quickly in spite of the dim light. He followed it and arrived near the empty carriage. He dismounted off Tornado and inspected the ground looking for clues. He managed to find voluntary footprints and a sort of streak nearby.

_I hope I'm arriving in time!_ He thought by following the footprints as quickly as he could.

He arrived near a rock just when the lancer was taking out his pistol with his left hand while in his right was his sword. The señorita was on the ground, gagged, feet and hands tied. Seeing her like that, Zorro suppressed his anger.

"So, Señorita, do you prefer a sweet and quick death, like your parents; or will I make you agonize?"

On the ground, the señorita raised her head as best as she could and glared at the lancer.

"You're well the daughter of your father." Exclaimed the lancer.

"I will then choose for you." Says the lancer as he cocks his pistol.

"An instant, Señor." Asserts Zorro by getting out of his hideout.

"Zorro!" Exclaimed the lancer turning round.

He noticed suddenly the uncertainty in Zorro's gestures and smiled devilishly by changing his target. Zorro didn't seem to have seen the danger and when the shot burst, he froze, surprised.

His look went from the pistol, still fuming, to him but nothing... The lancer fell back and Zorro noticed that the shot was in the air thanks to the señorita which managed to unbalance the lancer.

Zorro shook his head, and moving closer to the lancer, took out his sword at his turn, grabbing it with his left hand. The lancer stood up by grumbling and jostling the señorita.

"Scoundrel, just wait and see!"

"Señor." Ordered Zorro. "En garde!"

The lancer rushed at Zorro without salute, stinging to pierce through him. Zorro dodged like a torero. One time, two times, three times.

"You don't know another technique?" Zorro says tauntingly.

_It's not the time to play sarcasm_. Thinks the señorita as she managed to sit and to untie her feet. Luckily, her hands were tied in front of her.

Zorro lunged and attacked the lancer. He avoided the return blows with difficulty.

_I shouldn't play too long_. Thought Zorro as he felt the pain growing in his ribs, and his ears ringing, the beginnings of fever.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

He waited for the lancer to come back to charge at him and rolled up his sword around his, to unarm him.

"One more step and this weapon will run through you." Threatened Zorro by pointing his weapon towards the heart of the lancer.

"Señor, pity."

"Should I have pity for a murderer? Untie the señorita immediately and take off her gag, coward that you are."

The lancer obeyed without making a fuss. Zorro closed his eyes a very short time which didn't escape to the señorita. Once she was untied, she hit the lancer which ended to fall backward.

"Come on now, behave yourself! Señorita, por favor. It's not a way to act." Zorro says by reprimanding her.

The señorita looked at Zorro, first with anger, and then her features mellowed.

"Gracias, Señor."

"No, gracias, Señorita. Without your intervention, we wouldn't be here anymore to talk about it. Could you enlighten me while you tie him, por favor?"

The señorita picked up her ties and obeyed Zorro.

"This man, and two others, murdered my parents. They made everyone believe in a simple disappearance, but it's not true. I was sheltered, in a hideout, from where I saw everything. A fourth man arrived; he didn't look pleased by the turn of events. This man, Señor Galindo, reprimanded the murderers before telling them to make disappear any traces of their misdemeanor and to get rid of my parents' bodies. Nonetheless, I have a good memory. I waited for their leaving and I recreated the rooms as they were after the fight."

... The señorita stopped a moment, the emotion started to overwhelm her. She pulled herself together before continuing.

"Then, I kept on hiding, wandering between my parents' property and the one of our neighbors. I searched to know why... I've never known." Says the señorita by tightening the ties so much that the lancer winced.

_Would she be Salena?_ Zorro interrogated himself.

The señorita turned to Zorro and saw him bring his left hand, still armed, to his head.

"Señor?" She interrogated with worry.

_Would he be? …. No, it's not possible._

"It's nothing." Said Zorro by pulling himself together and inviting the lancer to stand up.

They went back to the carriage and Zorro asked the lancer to get in the back where he tied him in order to prevent him to jump from the carriage. A gag covered his mouth. It was useless that he calls for the guards as soon as they were in Los Angeles.

"Señorita, we're taking back this man to the cuartel, and then I will help you to go back to light where nobody will attempt anymore to harm you."

"Señor Zorro, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Señorita... I just have to drop off this package."

The lancer observed the silhouette of the Fox which he was guessing. He had a stoop, like he was tired. Zorro put away his weapon and invited the señorita to mount on Tornado, after having, not without difficulty, linked the reins from the horse tied to the carriage to Tornado. After, he mounted behind the señorita, and the convoy moved slowly to Los Angeles while a big cloud passed in front of the moon already overcast. Zorro didn't like this sudden darkness which usually suited him.

When they arrived to Los Angeles, it was even blacker and the wind breathed in moderation.

"Stay seated, and above all don't intervene whatever I say." Ordered Zorro to the señorita as he dismounted off Tornado.

Then he gave back its autonomy to the prisoner's carriage and went in the middle of the plaza with the lancer, tying him to the convicted person's post like if he will be whipped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Implored the lancer as soon as he took off the gag.

"Only if I hear you call for help or if you dare intervene." Explained Zorro harshly, taking out his whip and making it crack to prove his seriousness.

The lancer stammered a 'like you want' and Zorro called out the magistrado. However, it was the entire pueblo which woke up to the voice of Zorro.

"What is this din?" Asked the magistrado at the window of the commandante's office.

The cuartel gate being closed, he didn't remark anything and took it upon himself to go out while a second 'Hola! Señor Magistrado' repeated again. When the gate of the cuartel opened on the magistrado, he met the look of the señorita mounted on a black stallion.

"What's the meaning..." He began to step outside the cuartel but the crack of a whip stopped him dead.

"Zorro!" He exclaimed. _I should have known._

"Buenas noches, Señor Magistrado. It's useless to go back inside to ring the bell. I bring you a murderer that you'd better keep in a cell. If I hear that the lancer is free, the next time you will wake up to the contact of my blade and not to the sound of my voice."

_I must not drag on here. I don't feel very well._ Thought Zorro while his vision was blurred a short time.

"What crime did he commit?" Stammered the magistrado.

"Blows and wounds on an officer. You owned up to me, he knocked out Sergeant Garcia."

Juan turned his face to the magistrado.

"What else?" Asked the magistrado without taking care about Juan.

"He is also one of the three murderers of the parents of Salena De Castillos."

"You're lying." Hissed the magistrado.

"Señor... In the next days a witness will come to confirm my discoveries." Explained the Fox by putting away his whip.

The magistrado remained silent.

"Juan!" Exclaimed Pedro by getting out of the tavern. This latter didn't seem to have heard anything.

"Zorro!" Exclaimed the señorita.

The Fox looked at this man getting closer. All in the señorita's voice indicated that he was in league with the lancer.

"How dare you treat my brother?" He asked by taking out his sword.

On the sly, the magistrado gets back inside the cuartel. The lancers have an order to intervene only when the bell rings.

"Be careful, Pedro." Asserted Juan.

Zorro observed him and recognized him instantly. It was the friend of the magistrado which he met some days before at the tavern. Reluctantly, he took out his weapon, ready to fight.

The man lunged to Zorro and the weapons clashed together.

"You're left handed, Zorro. I thought you were right handed." Remarks his opponent.

"I often hide my play." Says the Fox ironical no more disconcerted than that, by this remark. "Moreover, I'm afraid you're being a very poor swordsman."

"You're provoking me, Señor." Fumed Pedro.

"No, I only make a statement of an observation." Zorro retorts by lunging a little too much while his vision became blurred, to the benefit of his opponent which attacked him slyly.

In spite of his bad position, Zorro parried the blade on his right, avoiding the worst ... but not the wound.

The señorita recognized the clumsiness of this step, and noticed the pain on the face, not very visible, of the Fox.

"Touché!" Exclaimed Pedro tauntingly.

_Again another error like this and I'm good for the gallows._ Thinks Zorro taking advantage that his opponent was showing off, to unarm him.

At that time, the bell in the casern rang and it was the complete panic.

"To our next meeting, Señor." Asserts Zorro before engraving a Z on his opponent's clothes.

Then, he trotted toward his horse and galloped away once he mounted it, while the lancers chased after him.

It was such a cloud of dust that the tied lancer was due to have a good bath.

"Lancers, seize those men and lock them up in cell." The magistrado orders to those which didn't go after Zorro. It was useless that the entire garrison leaves the barracks.

"How... How's that?" Exclaimed Pedro Cortès.

"By acting like that you helped Zorro to escape...So you are an accomplice." Retorted the magistrado mischievous.

"You will regret it!" The Señor Cortès threatens, bitter.

"That's what we will see."

But Pedro Cortès was no man to allow himself to be manhandled; therefore he knocked down some lancers to the ground, before making off, at his turn.

...

Along the way, Zorro was losing little by little his advance, his hold on the reins was getting weak and he tottered, worrying his passenger which was behind him this time.

"Por favor, stop, Señor De la Vega!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Zorro missed to fall as much by this affirmation as by his head which was beginning to spin following his wound and the fever he suspects.

"What did you say?" He exclaims falsely surprised.

"Por favor, stop, Señor De la Vega."

_I had well heard, but how does she know?_

"Listen, Señorita, the time is badly chosen to stop, and I'm afraid you're wrong about my person... I'll take you to the mission, the trail is steeper and the lancers often have troubles to follow me... We have the cover of the night with us."

"So, hold your reins more firmly." She says by catching his wrists to have a better hold.

That voice, he knew that voice. He would have sworn it!

The gesture made accelerate Tornado which turned on his left. He was winning distance and he enjoyed it. Arriving near a slope indeed steeper, the stones slipped under the hoofs of Tornado, but this one strengthened his steps under the encouragements of Zorro. Once at the top, the señorita remarked that the lancers remained at the bottom of the trail. It's true that with the lack of light, daring to ride on such a slope was very perilous. Then the ride restarts while some lancers dared opening fire.

Finally, Zorro won enough distance and changed again his path, in the direction of the mission, taking advantage of the darkness of the trees. Down the slope, the lancer in charge ordered his colleagues to turn back and to find another trail.

When Zorro arrived to the mission, in spite of the late hour, he helps the señorita to dismount, hiding a rictus of pain; then he came forward to the mission's door, leaning on the wall on his left to remain steady. To the benefit of the short appearance of the moon, the señorita notices his wound and, putting her hand on it, she felt him shuddering under her fingers.

"Señorita?" He asked as she took off her hand.

"Who is there?" Interrogates the padre behind the door.

"Buenas noches, Padre Felipe... It's Zorro... I bring you ... a señorita." He says in a halting voice.

_I have to settle down. This is no time for weakness._

"Zorro!" Exclaimed the Padre by opening the door.

"I know it's late, and I apologize for it... The señorita needs a shelter to rest... She is a witness in an important affair. If you could lead her to the De la Vegas, Don Alejandro will know what to do... But until then, she would need... a good bath." He added to avoid that they take care of him.

He had fever, the ride with Tornado had intensified his various pains and his recent injury arranges nothing to the situation.

"Boor!" She says revolted and slapping him.

Zorro began to laugh in spite of his pains, making react the Padre and the señorita. This laugh was certainly not unknown.

"By the way, Señor Zorro, did Don Diego inform you about my message?"

"Yes, and I thank you for your offer... Padre. If one day I'm in the need... I'll come to see you... Could you say to the young De la Vega that I will from now on take care of his case?" Says Zorro which can no more hide his pain and his tiredness.

"I will take care of it." The Padre retorts with worries.

"Now, if you want to excuse me, Padre, Señorita." He saluted before mounting on Tornado.

However, Tornado barely made some steps when Zorro felt his head spinning more violently.

_Not now_. He just had time to think.

"Señor!" Exclaims the señorita seeing him totter.

Zorro suddenly falls on the ground while in a far distance, the frantic gallop of several horses resounds. The Padre, alerted, rushes to his side.

"Señorita, por favor, help me to move him inside."

In a quick motion, they manage, not without troubles, to carry him in the house of God.

As soon as Zorro is lying on the floor, the señorita borrows his cloak and his hat and hastened outside after having put on the items.

"Señorita." Calls the padre, in vain.

He saw her mounting on Tornado like the Fox would do, and go away. In a flash of lucidity the padre hides in the darkness after having closed the mission's door. It was a good idea because the lancers passed then.

"Here he is! Catch him." Exults the voice of the lancer Figueroa.

The lancers keep on their pursuit while the padre went back inside the mission, as soon as the danger was away.

At the bedside of Zorro, he asks the natives to bring back what he needed for refreshing and healing the outlaw. The time went on and Zorro ended to regain consciousness, taking time to realize where he was, under the amused look of the Padre. The pain on his side is such that he put his hand on it and guesses a bandage under his shirt.

In the mean time, Tornado realizes that he isn't carrying his usual horseman and tries to get rid of him. But the señorita holds on tight.

"Easy boy, your master is alright." _I hope so_. "He needs to rest a little... So it would be preferable to distance the lancers as much as possible. We will return to see him once the lancers will have given up the chase." She whispers to his ear.

Tornado seems to understand her words and as he suddenly rears up, he neighs as a provocation before accelerating his ride.

"I let you choose your way, my dear." Adds the señorita.

The lancers were losing ground, and quickly 'Zorro' was just a speck to the horizon.

"Whoa! ... It's useless to keep on chasing him. The night is thick; let's go back to the cuartel." Orders the lancer Figueroa.

...

Once again at the mission, the Padre offered a glass of water to his guest.

"Gracias, Padre."

"After all you've done, it's really not much, Dieg... Señor Zorro."

"Where is the señorita?" Asked Zorro too feverish for paying attention to the slip of the Padre.

"After having borrowed your cloak and hat, she dragged the lancers, which were arriving, by galloping away on the back of Tornado."

"On Tornado? ... Well, she's bold... Since how much time did she left?" He winced.

"I would say one good hour now."

Zorro raised a little and his head spun again.

"Zorro, don't overtax yourself. You have a nasty gash on your side, which caused you to lose blood. Avoid any brisk move; I don't have the dexterity of Doctor Avila. Without doubt, you should ask him advice."

"It will be difficult in the actual state of things... I can't stay any longer, Padre... One will risk looking for me."

"Come on, Zorro, you have to rest. Moreover, the lancers won't come here anymore to look for you."

"It's of my other me I was speaking of... What do you want to say by 'won't come here anymore to look for you?' Did the lancers already come?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I told them that the only person here was the one which came this afternoon to confess, and which passed out. I added that I had forced this one to stay and to rest here."

_Oh! He's talking about me, it seems. Unless that I have the wrong ideas with this fever..._

"The sergeant didn't try to see this person?"

"No. The sergeant wasn't there. Besides, Figueroa was and he insisted to come in until I told him the name of my guest. He seemed to become distorted and he apologized before going away."

"Well... This person is so scary?"

"Of course not, that's what puzzled me. But Figueroa didn't insist to see you."

The gallop of a horseman which comes closer makes them hush.

"Stay here, Dieg... Stay here, Zorro. I will go and see."

"Do, Padre." Retorted Zorro which, like before, didn't catch the error of the padre.

Five minutes after, the padre came back with the señorita which put the cloak and the hat on a chair.

"Señor, you regained consciousness." She says with solace.

"Si, Señorita. Padre Felipe told me about your exploits. Gracias."

Finally, Zorro decides to stand up but can't help wincing.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?"

"Si, Padre. Thanks for all... Señorita, Padre." He saluted before taking back his things.

Then, he went out of the mission, helped by the padre, and mounts on Tornado. The señorita and the padre looked at him leaving, not without worry.

"Come, Señorita... Zorro is right on one point, you're free here. Please accept the hospitality of the mission as long as you wish."

"Gracias, Padre."

Later, as Diego was arriving to the hacienda, he found Bernardo which is waiting for him in the secret room adjoining to his quarters.

"Bernardo... I need your help." Says Diego as he leans on the wall and his face tenses.

Bernardo hurried at his side and noticed right away his wound. He asked him then what happened.

"Bernardo... I need additional care." Answers Diego which was having trouble to stay steady.

Bernardo helped him to dress and noticed the new bandage with worry while Diego was fighting not to lose consciousness. The return from the mission had been a torture. He made gallop Tornado to make the ride faster, but the pain became so unbearable that he stopped more than once. The only positive point was that he didn't fall from Tornado.

Bernardo helped Diego to settle down in his bed and went to prepare a potion of his own. Diego was visibly feverish and Bernardo felt responsible to have let him go. A few minutes after, while he made the potion to Diego, this one whispered:

"Bernardo... You're ... for nothing."

Bernardo was torn between the idea to help his friend and the one to run and warn Don Alejandro that Diego wasn't feeling good... However, how could he explain this new bandage? Weighing up the pros and cons of this dilemma, Bernardo finished by focusing on the help to bring to Diego.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The morning after, the health of Diego doesn't seem to improve.

Bernardo goes to welcome Padre Felipe, who came as a guest, but although Bernardo tries to make him understand that Diego needs rest, Padre Felipe insisted to see him, and asked Bernardo to leave him alone with Diego. Reluctant, Bernardo ended by accepting, when he realizes that Diego wouldn't be proud of his reaction.

...

"Diego, my child..." Began the Padre once alone with him.

"You should go away from Los Angeles for a short time... Last night, Zorro came to visit me with a señorita. After his departure, we talked a long time, she and I... Salena has well changed, she has become very hard.

"She related some memories she shared with you. It's true that you were a little devil, Diego. Fortunately, you became wise with years. However, I think that your impish side must come out from you, time to time... These memories make me think about another one who could have been this mischievous child... I'm certain you will laugh if you know who I'm thinking of.

"I wanted her to come with me today, but she owned up that she isn't ready to see you. It's true that she confessed a weigh she had on her heart. She feels responsible of misfortunes which overwhelm you since your head injury.

"I'll be back tomorrow, with her, with the hope to find you awake... Until then, rest and know that all is fine."

Then Padre Felipe made a prayer and left just after.

In the courtyard, he met Don Alejandro while Bernardo was returning at Diego's side.

"Padre Felipe! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You came to see Diego?"

"Yes. I saw him yesterday afternoon, and since he didn't seem fine, I wanted to reassure me that he was alright, but..."

Don Alejandro frowned. Diego was less tired yesterday, at dinner time. Did he relapse?

"He must still need rest." Affirmed Don Alejandro without believing it.

"I think so. Let him rest as far as he wishes."

"I will see to it." Sustained Don Alejandro.

"Have a good day, Don Alejandro."

"Good day to you too, Padre."

As soon as the Padre left, Don Alejandro went to see his son. Bernardo was making him drink a sort of mixture and Don Alejandro understood that Diego was again feverish. Slowly, he goes close to him and touched his burning forehead. Then, he took a chair and sat down at his side.

"Son, if tomorrow you're not better, I will call for Doctor Avila... Until then, fight!"

The day went by without real changes to the detriment of Don Alejandro which was losing hope. However, on the approach of the evening, Diego regains consciousness.

"Father." He says his voice tightened with emotion, by seeing him.

"Diego." He breathed, relieved. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." He admits. "You seem alleviated to see me awake... How long did I sleep?" Asked Diego.

"All day long... You already came through a long hardship in the past; I was hoping that it didn't repeat."

"I understand your relief, Father." Diego says.

"Do you need something?"

"I think that something to eat will be welcome." Diego smiles.

Don Alejandro then gets up.

"I will go in the kitchen to give some orders. Rest yourself."

Don Alejandro left then, letting the place to Bernardo which exchanged a smile with Diego. Bernardo asked him what happened the previous night.

Diego was thoughtful a moment and, trying to make himself more comfortable, winced. The pain on his side helped him to remind him.

"Bernardo, we'll have to think to change the bandage that Padre Felipe made to me."

Bernardo watched Diego, puzzled.

"I better start from the beginning. When I arrived to Los Angeles last night, Lancer Juan Cortès was going to bring the señorita in the desert to get rid of her. I was right, wanting to go out in spite of all. I chased after them after having given a visit of courtesy to the magistrado, in the commandante's office.

"When I found them, Zorro was forced to confront him a left-handed. There, all was still all right. I brought back the lancer to the cuartel as for he ended in a cell. He is one of the murderers of Salena's parents... Then, as I was explaining this to the magistrado, the lancer's brother arrived. He is the stranger we met to the tavern a couple of days ago...

"My affairs became then complicated. Feverish and tired, I was forced to fight against the brother of the lancer, again pretending to be a left-handed... The tiredness made me do a mistake and my opponent touched me then. Nevertheless, I managed to unarm him before bringing the señorita to the mission. On place, I asked asylum for the young lady, and I was about to leave when I fell unconscious."

Bernardo stopped him an instant, and explained having seen him in the cave before his return.

"No, Bernardo. It wasn't me. When I lost consciousness, Padre Felipe explained to me that the señorita borrowed my cloak and my hat before galloping away on Tornado's back. The lancers were coming closer, she allowed me, in some way, to escape them. The lancers chased after her, believing they chased after the Fox. Fortunately, indeed. Padre Felipe took care of my wound, then I ended to regain consciousness and I came back... After, it's quite blurred... And before I forget, it's rather probable that the señorita is Salena De Castillos. Zorro asked Padre Felipe to lead her to the De la Vegas where she will find advice with Don Alejandro. If it's well her, this affair is ended and we only have to resolve the lancer Pizaro's murders."

Bernardo reprimanded him.

"Yes, I'm conscious about it, my good Bernardo. I'm not in the state to act now, whatever happens. Don't worry, I will wait and see how it will turn."

Then, Don Alejandro came back with a little something to eat. And while Diego ate, Don Alejandro made him know that one of the men responsible for the De Castillos' disappearance has been caught thanks to the help of the Fox. The innkeeper, which was awakened during the night, didn't stop relating this story to all who wanted to listen to him. The brother of the guilty lancer fought against Zorro, based on noises he heard. Moreover, the innkeeper sustained stubbornly that afterward Zorro was chased all night long by the lancers.

Remarking that his son was nearly sleepy, Don Alejandro wished him good night and left him.

Bernardo took the relay and changed the bandage on his side. The wound was nasty to see. A few minutes before Diego fell asleep, Bernardo made him drink his potion to his great disgust.

"I'm obliged?" Diego asks by wincing like would have done a child.

Bernardo makes him remark that he acted like a child, and nodded severely.

"Very well then... I will drink it... Gracias, Bernardo."

And the night went by gently.

The morning after, Diego stretches slowly, very slowly. After a short talk with Bernardo, Diego hushed and listened while horses could be heard.

"Do you want to go and see who is arriving? Please." Asked Diego.

Five minutes after, Bernardo came back in a hurry and explained him that the Padre just arrived with a lovely señorita.

"Make them come in the sala and bring them some drinks, I will join you."

Bernardo nodded affirmatively and went out immediately, going to meet the visitors which were then in the patio and did what Diego asked. When the padre knew that Diego was awake and that he will come, he followed Bernardo, smiling, puzzling the señorita with the use of the sign language.

"Excuse me, Padre, but I find your behavior... strange." She says once Bernardo was out of the sala.

Padre Felipe smiled to the comment.

"My child, Bernardo, Diego's manservant, is deaf and dumb. The only way to communicate with him is to use the language of signs."

"Oh... It must be difficult."

"It's certainly not for Bernardo or Diego. They have a great easiness to communicate." Explained the padre.

A few minutes after, Bernardo came back with a tray well filled and put it on the table, inviting the Padre and the señorita to take a seat while Diego was arriving at his turn.

"Buenos días, Diego. I'm happy to see you standing up, my child."

"Buenos días, Padre, Señorita." He saluted her then, smiling, and kissing the lovely lady's hand.

The señorita and Diego stared at each other during a certain time. To Diego, she wasn't unknown. He knew her, he would have sworn it.

"Buenos días, Señor De la Vega. Last night wasn't too agitated?" She asked mischievously and intriguing Diego who recognizes her voice.

"'Les pensées' from Pascal are very philosophical and don't allow to the spirit to rest." He retorts, smiling. "Could you be, by chance, the señorita I met some days ago? How are you feeling?"

"I... Thank you for your intervention, Señor. Your help permits me to become my old self again."

In the mean time, outside, Don Alejandro was coming back from Los Angeles along with Sergeant Garcia and the magistrado.

"If I believe your words and yesterday's gossip in the pueblo, Señor Magistrado, Zorro would have handed over one of the men responsible for the De Castillos' disappearance."

"Yes. But he helped the vagabond to escape."

"How far is the investigation about the murder of the lancer?"

"Well, I have to ask another lancer to investigate, as Juan Cortès is at this time in cell."

"What has he done?" Asked Don Alejandro innocently by opening the hacienda's door, and inviting the sergeant and the magistrado to come in the sala.

Inside, the talk stopped when the door opened and each of them looked to the new guests. There was a heavy silence and a stress was felt by Diego.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

It wasn't true love between the señorita and the magistrado.

In an impulse of surprise, the magistrado suddenly exclaims:

"Sergeant Garcia, arrest this person!"

"Arrest her? Why should I have to arrest her?" Interrogates the sergeant with astonishment.

"Buenos días, Señor Magistrado, Sergeant Garcia." Diego saluted them.

_Diego, you're awake_. Thinks Don Alejandro, smiling.

"Buenos días." The magistrado and the sergeant retort.

"Diego, you have guests?" Asked Don Alejandro trying to focus them on another topic.

"Yes, Father. Padre Felipe showed the way to our hacienda to the señorita which is my guest." Diego explained by insisting on his last word.

The young lady would like to retort, but by a look with Diego, she guesses that it's useless to intervene.

"And who is this charming person?" Asked Don Alejandro as cunning as his son.

"Forgive me, Father... Let me introduce you to Señorita Salena De Castillos."

"How did you recognize me? It's been so long." She astonished in a whisper, turning to Diego.

"You always have the same smile, and the same look." _Bewitching._ Answers Diego by observing the magistrado blanch.

"You... You would be Señorita De Castillos?" The magistrado stammered.

"Exactly, Señor. And I am a witness to my parents' murders."

"Señorita De Castillos, I have here some documents to bequeath to you, which were passed on by your father a week before his disappearance."

"I will see it after, Don Alejandro, gracias."

"What documents are you talking about?" Asked the magistrado.

"What's your opinion? These are the title deeds of the hacienda and the domain of her parents... Besides, as you know it, Señor Magistrado, Salena De Castillos is now my ward... I will explain to you in detail, Señorita, don't be alarmed." Added Don Alejandro in front of the surprised look of Salena, which understands in the same time the hidden message of her father.

Diego and Bernardo exchange a look of astonishment; Don Alejandro was well the best enemy of youth from Don Mendoza.

"Please forgive me, Señorita... I certainly had mistaken you for another one." The magistrado stammered by bowing humbly in front of the señorita.

"Come on, Señor, please get up. Anyone can make mistakes; the facts sometimes are badly interpreted."

"Señores, I go back to Los Angeles. I still have other files to treat. Sergeant, you come with me."

"Señorita." Saluted the sergeant taking off his hat and bowing before leaving.

"Diego?" Interrogated Don Alejandro once the magistrado and the sergeant were away.

"Father, do you remember of the vagabond that we could have taken for a coalminer?"

"The young woman which you rescued and treated?" Interrogated Don Alejandro looking between his son and the señorita.

"Exactly, Father... Padre Felipe just came to accompany her; she wanted to see you by following an advice from... a friend."

"So, she isn't your guest?"

"Alas no, Father. But at least the magistrado has dropped the idea to want to arrest her."

"Well done, Son. I'm proud of you. You are as cunning as a fox." Exclaims Don Alejandro.

"Let's not get carried away, Father." Smiles Diego.

"And what a Fox!" Salena says mischievous and with an ironic voice.

Padre Felipe laughs in front of the puzzled look of the De la Vegas, making Salena laugh, and then the De la Vegas. Don Alejandro couldn't help to pat his son's back, making him then wince.

...

A good time later, in Los Angeles, at the office of the magistrado.

"Señorita De Castillos is still alive and is now under the guard of the De la Vegas, it's a real nightmare. Juan is in a cell, his brother on the run, Pizaro was eliminated... That only left Figueroa and... Ricardo. How can I act so as to... Of course, I still have this asset in hand, although it's not a big interest now... Unless...

"It could be an amusing way to show them that they don't have to mix with my affairs. I will let Ricardo to finish 'investigating'. I will ask Figueroa to act with him and we will see what they will find for the consequence of the events... As for the Señorita De Castillos, the message from the Eagle I received today concerning her gets me out of troubles. It's wise to see that he finds it preferable to let her live..."

…

"Come in!" He says then harshly as someone was knocking to the door.

"Señor Magistrado." Saluted Figueroa.

"Ha! Figueroa, you come at the right moment. Go find Ricardo and make the point on the progress of the 'investigation.'"

"Very well... Señor, you should allow me an instant to speak about the last chase after Zorro on the evening before last. I didn't manage to talk about it yesterday."

"What's the matter?"

"When we lost sight of him, we returned on our paces until the mission. I talked with Padre Felipe."

"So, what? Your confessing doesn't interest me much."

"I didn't confess, Señor... I interrogated the Padre. It turned out that Don Diego De la Vega was at the mission in spite of the late hour."

"And?"

"I think that is a strange coincidence. I'm certain that Zorro stopped to the mission before..."

"Did you check it was well Don Diego?"

"No..." Admitted the lancer. "Padre Felipe isn't permitted to lie."

"It doesn't matter! Do I have to remind you that Don Diego De la Vega was cleared up of any suspicion in front of no one but the Vice-Roy? Now, get back near Ricardo and don't come back unless you have a report for the investigation."

...

In the hacienda, Don Alejandro was explaining the facts to Salena and their talk was still on the topic when Diego excused himself, feeling weak. He went out of the sala under the worried looks from his father and Salena.

"Don Alejandro, if you permit me, I will go up to see your son."

"Please, Padre." Approved Don Alejandro before continuing his explanation.

However, Salena noticed the distress in the behavior of the old hidalgo which stopped talking suddenly.

"Señor De la Vega, don't worry! Diego needs rest."

"... You're right..." He says before starting again.

...

No sooner was he lying in his bed than Diego has the surprise to hear a knock at his door.

"Come in."

The padre entered and closed prudently the door behind him. Then, he took a seat, being careful not to take the bad one which was broken by Bernardo a few months ago.

"Padre?" Diego says with astonishment.

"So, like that 'Les Pensées' from Pascal don't allow you to sleep." Says the Padre ironical.

"Yes, indeed." Smiles Diego while his mind was telling him that the Padre wasn't here to philosophize.

"Bernardo isn't with you?"

"No, he's preparing a potion which he has the secret."

"Your health worries your father."

"I realize, Padre. That's why I will go away a little week, far from Los Angeles."

"Why leave? You can rest here!"

"I read in books that it was good to change air, for health. The usual troubles not being with us."

"What troubles could a young man of your age have? Come on, Diego."

"Padre..."

"Diego, the place isn't suitable to confess." He interrupted him.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about, Padre. You already know the whole story."

_Indeed, Diego... And more than you think._

"And this one isn't over yet. Rest, Diego. And know that I will always be listening... Oh, by the way, and before I forget, Zorro told me he was studying your case."

"Zorro is well daring!" Retorted Diego by wincing.

"Zorro seems to need rest too." Made remark the Padre, smart.

_The padre must have some doubts after having taken care of me... He saw well the other bandages hidden under my shirt... I have to be careful to my answer._

"It's true that the Fox seems to run after several hares in the same time if I believe the gossip of the pueblo."

_Nice escape, Diego._

"I'm going down to reassure your father. See you soon, Diego."

"See you later, Padre."

When the padre came back in the sala, he heard Don Alejandro exclaim:

"How! You're the one who hit him?"

"Si, Don Alejandro... I believed it was a thief...When I realized my mistake, it was already too late." Reddened Salena.

Don Alejandro remained silent, torn between anger and understanding.

"What's happening?" Asks Padre Felipe.

"I... I followed your advice, Padre, I told Don Alejandro how Diego got his injury."

"You did well, my child, but know that a few days ago, Diego got himself in a quarrel with two lancers. One of them hit him on his head, and by misfortune for Diego, exactly on the same point where he got his injury after you hit him."

"Don't feel guilty to see him so tired. It's this quarrel which wounded him the most." Added Don Alejandro.

"That's why he has his right arm in a sling?" Interrogated Salena.

"Si, Señorita." Don Alejandro admits.

"Oh, Don Alejandro, could you show me your new vintage of wine... According to Diego, it is succulent." Padre Felipe asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Don Alejandro gave orders as for Salena to make herself at home, and he dragged Padre Felipe off to the wine cellar... An oppressive silence could be heard, broken by Don Alejandro.

"What's troubling you, Padre? I know you're more loquacious when it's a matter of wine."

"You know my weakness, Don Alejandro, even if I don't abuse of drinks, it should be borne in mind... The evening before last, Zorro came to the mission, leaving then Salena. He was about to leave when he got a dizziness. We carried him inside for he could rest. When the lancers arrived, I told them that the only person here present was Diego, your son."

"Padre! You have sinned!" Exclaimed Don Alejandro surprised.

"For the good cause, Don Alejandro... The lancers didn't insist. The fact is that if you are interrogated about this..."

"Diego came back late on the evening before last because he was resting at the mission. And because he didn't want me to get worried, he didn't stay any longer in spite of your proposal."

"You could be a good liar yourself, Don Alejandro." Smiled the padre.

"And if we don't go up with a bottle of this new vintage, we risk to be judged as such by Salena." Says Don Alejandro by getting out a bottle from his reserve.

…

When they returned in the sala, they heard Sergeant Garcia calling:

"Don Alejandro, Don Diego... Is there anybody?"

"I will see to him." Don Alejandro excused himself while going to the patio.

"Don Alejandro, Don... Ah! Buenos días, Don Alejandro."

"Sergeant." Saluted Don Alejandro soberly. "You have a solemn face, what is happening?"

"I'm a bearer of bad news, and it annoys me terribly."

"What is it?" Asked Don Alejandro while the Padre was joining them.

"Well, take this." He says handing him a message.

"What is it about?" This latter says with astonishment by noticing the seal from the magistrado.

"For what I know, it's a summons concerning Diego for his judgment which will take place tomorrow."

"A..." Interrupted Don Alejandro by being short of breath, while Padre Felipe supports him.

"Padre, sometimes I don't understand why some persons want to harm innocents." Lamented the sergeant. "I'm sorry, Don Alejandro." The sergeant saluted then, ill at ease before slipping away.

"Don Alejandro, it would be wise to hush this information to Diego until tomorrow. It's useless to annoy him with this for now."

"I think so indeed." Don Alejandro retorted with a crestfallen face.

...

Tomorrow finally comes and while the hearing hour approaches, Don Alejandro decides to go and find his son which was resting in the library, a book in hand as usual.

"Diego?"

"Yes, Father? What's happening, you seem preoccupied." Interrogates Diego.

"The hearing is in a few hours." Enunciates simply Don Alejandro.

"The hearing?" Repeated Diego with surprise, getting his book down.

"Yes... The hearing concerning the murder of the Lancer Pizaro."

"Oh... Well, I will prepare myself." Says Diego quietly and closing his book.

At the entry to the library, the conversation didn't escape Salena which announced herself.

"Salena?" Says Diego with astonishment.

"Buenos días, Diego... Don Alejandro, will you excuse my curiosity, but... Did I hear well?"

"Si, Salena." Diego answered while he was getting up and that he was putting the book at its place.

"Why is your presence required? You're not the murderer?"

"What do you want to say?" Asked Don Alejandro beating his son to it.

"When I was captive, I heard Lancer Ricardo Perez bragging about the way he used to put you on the sidelines... Señor Galindo was mad when learnt it, and gave him a great roasting."

"My dear Salena, here is a very interesting story. Come with us, please." Says Don Alejandro.

"Father, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Come on, Diego, don't you want to be cleared up of all suspicions?"

"Yes indeed, Father. But the credibility of Salena risks being compromised and..."

"Diego." She interrupts him.

He turned to her, ill at ease.

"When my parents are... deceased... The Cortès Brothers were not alone. The lancer Perez was present too, and he had participated to the disorder and to threatening. I know what he is able to do. I saw him like I see you."

"Diego?" Interrogated Don Alejandro.

"Very well!" Sighs this latter. "But I beg you, Salena, don't be hasty and wait for the right moment to intervene."

"Don't worry, Diego... I grew up." Says Salena ironical.

Diego gives a faint smile while Don Alejandro looks at them puzzled. Then, each one went to prepare on its side.

...

Later, in Los Angles, the hearing was already well advanced and all was converging against Diego. When the magistrado asked him what he had for his defense, Diego exchanged a look with Salena. In the meantime, the sergeant got closer after having exchanged a look with the Alcade Donatio. Salena stands up, making the magistrado lose his smile and the sergeant stopped behind her.

"My name is Salena De Castillos. Besides the fact to being the witness of the murderers of my parents, I'm also a witness to an interesting conversation between lancers Ricardo Perez and Juan Cortès."

"I'm listening." The magistrado says by clearing his throat.

"During this conversation, the lancer Ricardo Perez boasted on the method he used to put on the sidelines Don Diego De la Vega, here present, judged too curious by a third man."

"You're out of your mind, Señorita."

"I'm not, Señor Magistrado... By the way, this third man didn't approve this method."

While a hubbub began to rise in the hearing room, and that the magistrado played with the hammer, the sergeant took word.

"Your Excellency, can I intervene?" He asked hat in hands.

Señor Galindo eyed the sergeant a long time while the tumult was waning.

"Please, Sergeant Garcia. Señorita De Castillos, please sit down."

Obeying, Salena sits down next to Diego as puzzled as he was.

"Thank you, Your Excellency... First, I don't doubt the testimony of this mystery witness."

"How's that!" Exclaimed the magistrado.

"Moreover, no later than last evening, I had a very interesting talk with Ricardo, to the tavern, which confirms the testimony of the señorita. And believe me, we were not alone."

The lancer Ricardo blanched slightly and rubbed his head.

_This would explain my headache._

Señor Galindo looks at the lancer Ricardo.

"Explain yourself, Sergeant." Asked the magistrado by controlling him.

_What nonsense could he have to say, Ricardo?_

Diego hides a smile, amused by the turn of events.

"When I arrived to the tavern, lancer Ricardo was already well intoxicated. I wanted to call him to order, but Señor Gonzales, the innkeeper, explained to me that the lancer had interesting things to say... The lancer told me how he managed to put on the sidelines Don Diego that your..."

"That's enough..." Interrupted the magistrado.

_This fool will put me in contempt__ if that continues._

"All to say, Your Excellency, that Don Diego is innocent."

There was such a tumult in the hearing room that:

"Silence or I will evacuate the room." Orders the magistrado hammering to be heard.

"I said, SILENCE." He ordered in a more authoritarian way.

The sergeant turned toward Alcade Donatio which smiles to him by nodding. The sergeant acted well.

What hushed the persons in the room weren't the magistrado's cries, but horsemen which were arriving outside by shooting, bringing panic on their way.

Ricardo suddenly raises and looked outside as did the De la Vegas and Sergeant Garcia.

"What's happening? Sergeant, go and see what it is!"

"Right away, Your Excellency."

In the room it was turmoil, everybody rose then.

"Salena, stay close to me." Diego whispers.

"No foolhardiness, Diego." She retorts in the same manner.

When the sergeant opened the door, he found himself face to face with the tip of a sword.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Step back, Sergeant Garcia." Ordered the Lancer Juan Cortès. "I advise you to obey." He added in front of his immobility.

This latter finally stepped back and found himself in the crowd while the lancer and other armed men came in the hearing room.

"Señores Cortès!" Exclaimed the magistrado by standing up so brutally that he makes fall his chair.

"Señor." Retorts Señor Cortès, elder.

Salena gripped Diego's right arm, making him react while he winced slightly.

"It seems to me that you owe us apologies, Señor Galindo." Says the elder brother, Pedro, by coming closer, sword and pistol in hands.

When he arrived next to Diego, Salena hid behind this latter. The man stopped then, having seen the move of the señorita without having seen her face.

"Señor, what beautiful rose do you hide to us?" He asks ironical by eyeing him from head to foot.

Diego was within an inch of putting this man to his place.

_Avoid any brisk move; I don't have the dexterity of Doctor Avila._ He remembered.

Salena felt Diego's tension, and mustering all her courage, she obliged herself and went out of her hideout by throwing a look full of contempt to this man.

_Diego must stay out of all of that, he shall not in any case implicate himself more, nor... risk to reveal himself_. Salena thinks.

"You!" Exclaimed Pedro, a wild look in his eyes as he identified Salena.

He stepped back like if he saw the Devil.

On his side, the magistrado took discreetly his pistol and made signs to lancers hidden in the crowd.

Pedro's sword, oriented toward the magistrado, changed suddenly its direction and wanted to pierce through the señorita.

Diego, fast, parried the assault with his cane which he was holding in his left hand in a clumsy way, making react the Cortès brothers.

"Señor, mind your own business." Pedro derides.

"Señor, the señorita is for the present time under the guard of my father... So, she is in some way, 'my sister'."

The man frowned, puzzled, but didn't put down his weapon.

"Seize them!" Made suddenly the voice of the magistrado.

Pedro turned toward him while Diego made Salena step back now that the lancers launched an attack. The observers of the hearing went out of the room in a hurry and panic. It was truly a melee.

Pedro Cortès was divided between the will to make justice and the one to finish his first 'mission.' He didn't take care of the lancers which were encircling him; he forced his way through the crowd with saber blows and attacked Salena.

It was without taking account of Diego which riposted without revealing himself too much.

"De la Vega! I met another left handed very recently, and like you he wasn't more bothered for fighting."

"You flatter me, Señor." Winced Diego by parrying another assault; his ribs didn't like his moves, even less his recent injury.

"But I'm afraid you give me too much credence, I'm more bothered than it seems." He added by falling on a chair while he was stepping back, making smile his opponent.

"Diego." Breathed Salena, scared, when Pedro is getting ready to attack.

Salena's cry didn't escape Don Alejandro, which turned toward 'his children.'

Diego turned his head to Salena and threw her his cane as good as he could and interrupting Pedro in his move. Salena missed the reception of the item making laugh Señor Cortès.

"Well, you have a weird way to defend yourself." He says, mocking.

While he was about to attack again, his weapon was suddenly chocked by another one, and he turned his head toward his new opponent.

"Don Alejandro De la Vega, if I'm not mistaken... You fly to your son's assistance?"

Without a word, Don Alejandro attacks and makes the man step back which notices that the old hidalgo was holding his weapon with his left hand; in the meantime Salena goes closer to Diego, cane in hand. When she stops next to him, she remarks that his features betrayed his tiredness.

"I'm so sorry, Diego."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Salena."

"Your father didn't say anything?" She interrogates by surprising him.

"About what matter?"

"When you came to my home..."

"Oh! ... You're the one which..."

"Yes, Diego."

"Don't worry, Salena. The aggression of the lancer Ricardo was more... hurtful, I will say."

Other men arrived in the room and sided with the Cortès brother.

Pedro managed to unarmed Don Alejandro without hurting him and he returned toward his target. However, Salena was at her turn armed with the cane. Pedro smiles mischievously, the señorita wasn't a threat. Diego gives a slight smile in spite of his pains, the lancer's brother will have a damned surprise.

On his first assault, Salena parried without difficulty.

"Just a fluke." Hissed the man haughtily.

The luck repeated itself and Señor Cortès received a number of blows from the cane on his head and on his hands. Wild with rage, he doesn't think anymore.

Suddenly, Diego guesses a sneakier attack and, standing up briskly, a sharp pain on his side, like a tear; he catches Salena with his left hand and he makes her fall toward the back.

The assault of Pedro resulted in a blow in emptiness which unbalanced him.

"De la Vega!" He says cantankerously by steadying himself.

On his side, the lancer Juan Cortès made space around him and gets ready to shoot at the magistrado. But, jostled by the sergeant who was fighting like a devil, he missed his target and wounded the lancer Ricardo.

Realizing the threat which weighs on him, the magistrado changed the direction of his weapon and aimed at Juan. Yet, he hesitates to shoot by seeing the sergeant.

_Collateral damage_. He thinks for persuading himself.

Finally, he shoots, but missed his target.

"Gracias, Your Excellency." Exclaims the sergeant while his opponent falls down.

The exchange of shots doesn't escape anyone, and some of the men of the Cortès' decide to give them the slip.

Don Alejandro takes back his weapon, and observed the room looking for his son and his protected. When he found them, they were driving back against a corner and their opponent was looking at them threatening. Even so, neither one looks hurt, but he finds Diego well pale and sees him wince with pain. Something is not right. Indeed he must have cracked or broken ribs according to Doctor Avila, but... his pain seems different.

_Diego..._

As he wants to go closer, Juan gets in the way.

"Get out of my way." He says authoritarian.

"Come on, old man, you will get yourself hurt." Juan retorts, tauntingly.

"Old man!" Don Alejandro is indignant. "I will show you what I am made of!"

The lancer smiles malicious and while the blades cross; the tumult goes down in the room.

The magistrado gathers his men, looking at the different protagonists. Though he doesn't hold the De la Vegas in his heart, he knows he has an important decision to make. He began on the wrong way with them; he has to take a slightly different tactic if he wants to see his projects through successfully. The Cortès', being stubborn, are finally not good allies. As for lancer Ricardo, his relationship with last lancer Pizaro could only bring troubles. Other than that, he was a good element; but he is now a threat as drinks loosen his tongue... Who knows what he could already have told and to whom... But, eliminate him now is risky... What a pity that this shot didn't make more damage...

In one motion, he orders the lancers to go toward the assailants.

"You fence well for an old man." Admits the lancer having lost his smile.

"And yet, it's just the beginning." Sustains Don Alejandro by getting out the big game although he fights with his left hand.

He finally unarmed his opponent which raises his hands up as to surrender.

On his side, Pedro remarked that only he and Juan were left. His men made off when faced with the resistance of the lancers and some caballeros.

"Señor Cortès, give yourself up!" Orders the magistrado harshly.

However, all is not over for the Cortès brother which exchanged a look.

And then, all happened quickly. Juan dropped his arms, and catching a dagger, tries to hit Don Alejandro which just avoids the blow before being attacked again. At the same moment, Diego violently push Salena, apologizing for his impoliteness in the meantime, and he nearly dodges the attack of Pedro. The pain on his side is such that he winced.

"Touché." Says Pedro by seeing this wince.

But he noticed quickly that his weapon didn't touch him where he thought. His blade touched him in his left shoulder so slightly that it doesn't explain this sort of rictus. Moreover, it doesn't explain the blood stain on his right side either.

Mocking, he understands suddenly and takes advantage of the situation.

He grabs Diego by his injury, making him moan and wince even more, then, he makes him turn round before grasping his right shoulder with his left hand and takes place behind him.

"Does it hurt?" He says machiavellian. "You're again in my way, but... not for any longer... Señor Zorro." He whispers then, pointing the tip of his blade slightly bloody toward Diego's throat.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

This latter swallows by feeling the contact of the blade on his neck; however, his irony is so strong that he can't help but to show off.

"You think you impress me, Señor? Know that you aren't the first to put his blade under my throat. Besides, I think you are mistaken..."

The light voice of Diego in front of danger made rage his opponent. At the moment when Pedro wants to shut up this young whippersnapper, he realizes that this one was blocking his weapon with only his left hand. Pedro tries then to free his hand while Salena gets up, a slight pain on her head.

Juan thought that his brother was in trouble and changed his target, and then he threw his dagger, which flew through the room.

"Diego!" Cried Salena when she saw him prepare his gesture.

This one turned in spite of his tiredness and his pain; making then turn with him his aggressor, surprised by such resistance. The dagger hit the back of Pedro which let go off the shoulder of Diego and his weapon, warding off temporarily the danger...

Salena snuggled up to Diego's arm, succumbing to her panic and her fear while Pedro fell down.

"Easy, Salena." He winces.

Juan let himself fall down on the floor, incredulous...

"Lancers, get back the lancer Juan Cortès behind bars and take care of the wounded." Ordered the magistrado while at his side Ricardo stands up.

The lancers obeyed and quickly; the only people remaining in the hearing room are the magistrado, the lancer Ricardo, the De la Vegas, Salena, Garcia, Bernardo and the 'corpse' of Pedro.

"Sergeant Garcia, get the lancer to see a doctor and then... put him in a different cell than Juan."

"Very well, Your Excellency."

Ricardo exchanged a look with the magistrado. He was offering him a way to escape.

Don Alejandro, which was going closer to his son, stopped on his way and retrieved a piece of paper which caught his attention by falling out of the pocket of the lancer Cortès.

While the sergeant arrived to mid distance from the exit with his prisoner, Pedro stood up, dagger in hand and, getting ready to hit Diego, grabbed him by his left shoulder.

Salena, seeing the danger threatening her friend, apologized at her turn.

"No, Salena! Don't even think about it." Diego says to her, guessing her intentions and stopping her to act with foolishness.

In the mean time the magistrado, which comes to get back a pistol, shot.

Diego felt Pedro stiffen, becoming heavier, while the dagger slipped along his back. And just when Pedro is falling down, again and for good, the magistrado realizes that he just comes to score a precious point in his relationship with the De la Vegas.

Diego feels his tension lessen and his pains increase. He knows that his injury on his side didn't like his different gestures... sharp. Sudden, the breaths seems to miss him, and he falls, dragging Salena down with him.

Don Alejandro, which just turned after the shot, doesn't become aware of it. But the cry of surprised and worried Salena called him out as he observes the magistrado putting away the pistol still fuming with a trembling hand.

"Diego." Called Don Alejandro making echoed to Salena.

This one, lying on Diego, sits up straight, not taking care on the position in which she was then. She noticed the wound of Diego, on his right side, not recent according to the stain which was already decorating his shirt.

"Diego." She says even more worried and compressing the wound without discovering it.

The moaning and the wince that he made reassured her, somehow.

"Diego." Don Alejandro whispers at his side.

"Sergeant Garcia! Go summon Doctor Avila right away!" Ordered the magistrado.

"Straight away, Your Excellency." He says before leaving in a hurry.

Ricardo wanted to take benefit of the confusion, but Corporal Reyes, which was coming back, hailed him.

"Lancer Ricardo, it's useless wanting to go outside. The doctor will take care of you."

Don Alejandro turned then and, standing up, took out his weapon. Stopping next to Ricardo, he put the tip of his blade to him.

"Señor De la Vega?" Interrogated the magistrado.

"This man already has acted in a treacherous manner in the past... The life of Diego isn't in danger." _I hope so_. "I personally take care to watch this lancer until he'll be treated... As for the charges against Diego..."

"Your son is innocent, Señor De la Vega. I clear him from all accusations... I'm afraid we left on bad basis... I'm certain that we can get on well together."

"You're right, Señor Galindo." Ended to say Alejandro after a short silence.

_It's preferable to adopt a low profile like Diego knows so good to do_. Thought Don Alejandro.

When Doctor Avila came in, he wasn't alone. Padre Felipe was in discussion with him when the sergeant arrived in haste. Worried for his 'protected', he then, followed too, the sergeant.

The Padre crossed himself by seeing men shot down and follows Doctor Avila next to Diego. By doing so, they noticed Ricardo, wounded too, which was at the end of Don Alejandro's blade.

_What happened here?_ Interrogated the doctor to himself.

Unceremoniously, he opened the shirt of Diego while Salena took place on his side, but without letting go of Diego's wound.

"Señorita, gracias... You can take away your hand now."

But Salena doesn't move.

"Señorita, por favor." Repeated Doctor Avila.

"Salena." Called Padre Felipe putting his hand on her shoulder and kneeling down to her side.

She reddened suddenly and finally took her hand away, allowing the doctor to take off the remaining of the shirt.

When Doctor Avila discovered the wound of Diego, who didn't put another bandage by the dressing, he looked at Padre Felipe, which nodded discreetly.

Also discreetly, Bernardo hit his face, and lets himself fall on a chair.

The exchange between the doctor and the Padre stays silent, but the doctor understood... The wound that 'Diego' got two days ago was partly opened again.

"I told him to avoid any brisk moves." Whispered Padre Felipe.

"He understood well, Padre." Sighed Salena in a whisper, on the verge of tears.

"Come, my child. Let Doctor Avila take care of Diego." Says the padre drawing Salena aside.

Doctor Avila takes advantage of the stitches made by the Padre and closed the wound after having cleaned it. Then, he inspected Diego, anxious not to miss any other injury and he noticed a slight cut on his left shoulder which won't leave any scar. He cleaned it and noted that it doesn't bleed anymore.

"Gracias, Doctor Avila." Whispered Diego with his eyes closed, making smile shortly the doctor.

During the care, Don Alejandro didn't let his attention wander from Lancer Ricardo. However, Garcia noticed the nervousness of the old hidalgo.

"Don Alejandro... Go join your son. I'm watching this rogue." He says with a great seriousness.

"Gracias, Sergeant." Answers Don Alejandro which felt a weigh disappear from his shoulders.

With difficulty, Don Alejandro went closer. Bernardo remarked the troubles of Don Alejandro and went to help him to walk.

"How is he?"

"He is well. I don't know what happened here, but as for Diego, he received a serious injury on his side..." Answered Doctor Avila before adding: "Diego has to be confined to his bed to recover... Tie him to his bed if you'll have to". Insists the doctor making smile the Padre and Salena.

...

"Don Alejandro." Began Padre Felipe in a serious voice, worrying this latter.

"What is it?" Asked Señor De la Vega.

...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

One week after in the mission's garden, two men are walking side by side by on a sunny afternoon.

"So, Diego, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel better, I thank you... Without your idea to 'restrain' me in the mission since the hearing day, I'm not sure I could have managed to recover so quickly."

"You needed quiet and to retire from Los Angeles. You told me it."

"Indeed, Padre. Poor Bernardo was a little confused and he didn't understand why my father didn't say anything against that idea."

"Diego... Don Alejandro quickly understood that you would be better for resting to the mission. I didn't have trouble to convince him to lead you to the mission once Doctor Avila took care of you."

_As soon as the quiet came back in the hearing room and Doctor Avila finished his declaration concerning Diego, Padre Felipe went closer to Don Alejandro and led him aside from eavesdroppers._

"_Don Alejandro." Began Padre Felipe in a serious voice, worrying this latter._

"_What is it?" Asked Señor De la Vega._

"_When I went to see Diego, yesterday in his room, he told me he has in mind to distance himself from Los Angeles to rest... Also, to allow you to stay in touch and as for he could rest tranquilly, why don't you bring him to the mission?"_

"_I... I think effectively that it would permit him to rest more. The mission is farther from Los Angeles than the hacienda... But, Padre..."_

"_Don't worry, Don Alejandro. You can stay at his side as long as you desire." Smiles the Padre by having guessed the question of Don Alejandro._

"_Gracias, Padre."_

"_You're welcome, Don Alejandro_." Remembers Padre Felipe.

"During the first days when you fought against the infection, your father stayed at your bedside, day and night. I managed to convince him to go home. He needed rest and Salena needed advice. She well took in hand the business of her parents... Besides, she came often to see you."

"Yesterday, my father told me that I've been cleared, and that the magistrado and he made peace."

"It's true that Señor Galindo has changed his behavior towards your family... Either he became wise, which, between us, will astonish me; else he tries to hide his game, which seems more probable... The Fox, too, has stayed discreet this past week in spite of some minor troubles in the village."

"The Fox?" Wondered deceitfully Diego. "Haven't you told me that he needed rest too?"

"Si, Diego... I think that our friend must have rested well, too."

"Did Salena talk about her family?" Asked Diego.

"Vaguely... She mostly has spoken about your visit, when she ended by knocking you."

"I remember that she told me about it, on the hearing day."

"She also shared her worries on your regard, and on the regard of our dear outlaw."

Diego observed Padre Felipe. Maybe it was time to share the secret.

"Padre..." Began Diego, but the words failed him.

"Diego, my child, don't seek to explain yourself."

At that moment, Diego realized that the padre already knew, and he simply smiles.

"Gracias, Padre."

"No, Diego... Gracias."

"There is a lesson which I learnt from all of that."

"Which is?"

"Apart from the fact to never turn my back to whomever, I will always take time to rest before acting."

"It's a wise decision, Diego." Says the padre by smiling.

"By the way, what happened to lancers Perez and Cortès?"

"They escaped from jail two days ago... The sergeant and lancers are looking for them... Diego?" Called the Padre while Diego seems elsewhere.

"Diego!" He calls him once again.

"Yes, Padre."

"Above all, no imprudence, Diego." He says seriously.

"Don't worry, Padre. I will let Sergeant Garcia take care of that matter." Smiled Diego, with cunning.

"I assume that... Zorro will give him a hand." Added Padre no less cunning.

"It's possible." Diego answers with a malicious smile while they saw arrive Don Alejandro and Bernardo in a carriage.

Both men saluted them then.

"Diego, Son!" Exclaimed Don Alejandro getting closer with a quick pace and holding him tight in his arms in an outburst of joy.

Padre Felipe smiles in front of this hearty scene.

In a silent but communicative exchange, Don Alejandro thanked the Padre.

And then, after another discussion about Salena and her way to take in hand her land, the De la Vegas went back home.

...

Just one hour after, Bernardo caught Diego entering the secret passage.

"Bernardo, I will just go and see if I find any tracks of the fugitives. I won't dismount off of Tornado nearby them... I told Padre Felipe that I will let Sergeant Garcia take in hand this search. I will simply help our good sergeant in this business." Explained Diego by dressing.

Bernardo asked him what will Don Alejandro think not to find him in the hacienda.

"I explained to my father that I will go out for a ride. Staying shut away did me good, but I need fresh air for my inspiration. He told me that I will never change." Admits Diego making smile Bernardo.

"And if you're worried for me, know that on one part, I don't have dizziness anymore, and on the other part, I find the use back on my right arm. I just need some exercises, but on other matters, all is fine." Sustained Diego.

Once ready, Diego goes finding Tornado which went closer to him by seeing him, and showed him with his way that he was happy to see him.

"I missed you too, my boy. I hope that Bernardo took good care of you during my absence." Says Diego ironical.

Tornado neighs by approving Diego's words.

"That's good. You and me are in for a ride, are you tempted?"

Tornado neighs even more and gives a head butt against Diego's torso.

"The hooves itch you, boy. Come on, let's go!" He says once on his back.

Tornado hastened to exit and once outside, he rears up before dashing. The stones rolled under his hooves, the air made his nostrils tingle and ran on his ebony coat. The weight of his horseman seemed to have become heavier but it didn't matter... He was with him that was the most important.

The wild cavalcades were going to start again. His horseman led him on trails far from El Camino Real. It wasn't indeed his usual road, and the wild trails didn't put him off; on the contrary, he was mad about those. But does his horseman really know where he is going?

The pace slows down to the great displeasure of Tornado which shows his disapproval.

"Easy now, Tornado. Tomorrow we will ride without constraint. Today, we're looking for fugitives."

Tornado relaxed.

"Good boy, you understand everything. If we find them today, we will ride as soon as the mission will be over."

Tornado stopped suddenly, his ears on watch. He perceives a far noise and his nostrils smelled a slight odor.

The stop of his equidae friend surprised Zorro which looked around. He discovered a pillar of smoke still far enough.

"Well, my friend, I didn't think it would be so quick... However, no hasty conclusion, let's see."

Tornado began to trot in the way of the smoke and slowed down when he was nearby. Zorro observed around when they arrived near a fire camp. Nobody seemed close by, yet the fire was recent, and still was crackling. When Zorro dismounted, Tornado recalled him to order.

"Well, Tornado, calm down. I told Bernardo that I won't dismount nearby them... That's exactly what I'm doing; there is nobody here, for the moment."

Tornado shows again his disapproval.

"I promise you to come back in haste if danger approaches."

Finally, Tornado lets him pass and observed his horseman getting closer to the fire and going down on all fours to observe the ground. The ears up, Tornado gave a hit of hoof on the ground, making react Zorro. Horsemen were coming. As promised to Tornado, he got back at his side and went to hide in bushes, in shadow and in shelter.

Zorro smiles by noticing lancers arrive, led by Sergeant Garcia. On order of this one, the lancers dismount off of their horses, and like him just before, examined the ground around the fire camp.

By doing so, Zorro and Tornado heard a tiny noise on their right and turned their heads. They saw arrive Ricardo and Juan, on foot. Visibly both men didn't see them. On the contrary, they froze by seeing the lancers. Zorro and Tornado exchanged a look and...

Turning round to sneak off, Ricardo and Juan found themselves face to face with Zorro, sword in his left hand and pistol in his right.

"Buenas tardes, Señores." He says by making them sign to turn round.

Seeing that they don't obey, Tornado came to the side of his horseman and neighs strongly making react the sergeant and the lancers.

"Come on now, Señores, you know the way to take."

"Lancers! Seize Ricardo and Juan." Ordered Garcia with his voice of stentor.

While the lancers obeyed, Zorro put away his weapons and mounted on Tornado before coming out of the bushes. With a nod, he salutes the sergeant which gave him it back cheerfully, and while Zorro goes away:

"We aren't chasing the Fox, Sergeant?" Asks Corporal Reyes with surprise.

"No, Corporal Reyes, not today." Answers the sergeant with a huge smile, happy to find again his favorite outlaw... healthy.

The end.

* * *

_AN: Well, this story is over. Thank you to have followed me all along._  
_A special thanks to IcyWaters for her beta work and her support._  
_Thanks to Inuvik and jkl88 for their comments which always made me smile on the early morning, or after a hard day of work._  
_And a big thank to all._


End file.
